Kenpachi Kurosaki
by King of the Fallen
Summary: What would have happened if Ichigo accidentally killed Zaraki when they fought. This is what I think would have happened. IchiHime. Rated for violence, language, and future lemons
1. Life, Death, and a Child

**Kenpachi Kurosaki**

I don't own bleach; I just enjoy making Ichigo suffer.

"Yo" Talking

'Yo' Thinking

"_Yo" _Zangetsu speaking

'_Yo' _Zangetsu thinking

"_Yo"_ Shirosaki speaking

'_Yo'_ Shirosaki thinking

"Yo" Flashback

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1: Life, Death, and… a Child?

............................................................................................................................................................................

_**Ones pride cast aside,**_

_**We beasts take a step closer,**_

_**One heart killed,**_

_**We beasts will fade away.**_

............................................................................................................................................................................

Kurosaki Ichigo a boy of age 15 is now standing on the threshold of death. The full reason for this is a long complicated story that would bore you to tears. The immediate reason is he fought a captain of the gotei 13. The reason for this, he was trying to save a friend from being wrongfully executed. In his near death state as he watched the captain walk away, he had few thoughts running through his head.

'Damn it I can't die now. I have to save Rukia and get Chad, Uryu, and Orihime home safely, he thought not even realizing he used Orihimes' first name. Suddenly time seemed to slowdown and then come to a complete stop. He looked at the retreating back of Kenpachi Zaraki, and saw his sword standing beside him.

_"Do you want to fight" _he asked and without even waiting for an answer he continued,

_"To fight or to live, chose"_ he finished staring at Ichigo dead in the eye through his dark tinted glasses.

"… Want to win…" was barely heard.

_"I can't hear you"_ he replied calmly.

"I want to win…! It's pointless to just live… It's pointless to just fight… **I WANT TO WIN!!**" yelled Ichigo at the top of his lungs.

_"… Very well, I'll take you there"_ was his only reply.

In a dark flash both disappeared. When everything cleared he was standing on the side of a building in his mindscape.

"… This is…" he then remembered the last time he was here. He fell; it was as simple as that. He rushed to push his body to the edge of a window ledge and tried to keep his body as close to the window as possible.

_"What are you doing"_ asked Zangetsu in an annoyed voice.

"If… I don't do this I'll fall" he almost screamed.

_"You don't need to worry about that. When you were turning into a hallow… your inner world started breaking apart piece by piece… but now it's different. Look, even after such a fierce battle, your inner world is still fairly normal"_ said Zangetsu.

"Wait. Wait. What do you mean normal? How is this kind of upside down effect normal?" asked Ichigo confused.

_"You have really become strong…"_ said Zangetsu continuing.

"Wow… pretending not to hear me" said Ichigo annoyed.

_"Stand up Ichigo"_ said Zangetsu.

Once Ichigo did, Zangetsu threw him a sword without a sheath. Ichigo fumbled with it trying not to cut himself with the blade.

"That was very dangerous man!! Who the hell passes a sword like that" yelled Ichigo pissed.

_"Take it. It's yours" _was all he said.

"…Eh? But… mister… Zangetsu… this is…" but before he could finish Zangetsu cut him off.

_"Asauchi. It's the class of nameless Zanpaktou that all low class Shinigami wield"_ said Zangetsu with disdain.

"No. I mean this isn't my Zanpaktou. Mine is Zangetsu…" he started only to be cut off again.

_"Zangetsu as in the one your enemy broke just now"_ he said before continuing, _"I can't give this to you"_ he finished before throwing said Zanpaktou over the edge of the building.

"What are you doing" yelled Ichigo as he made a mad dash to get Zangetsu.

_"Down boy"_ yelled a new voice before overtaking Ichigo and catching Zangetsu.

The figure caught Zangetsu and landed on the building right next to them, cracking the cement. He was dressed in the exact same thin as Ichigo except the colors were exact opposites. His teeth were black and his skin a deathly white. He looked almost like a clone of Ichigo, with the exact same features.

"…What… What the hell are you" Ichigo asked sweating profusely.

_"What a mean thing to say partner"_ said Hollow Ichigo (Now to be called Shirosaki for simplicity sake).

_"Now begins… the test to see if you are worthy of wielding me. If you want to wield me again take me back with your hands. Your opponent: is yourself" _said Zangetsu.

_"Hahah. Yeah take it back"_ said Shirosaki tauntingly.

He charged at Ichigo and swung in a downward arc. Ichigo barely had enough time to put up a defense. He pushed back with all his might but Shirosaki just wouldn't budge.

'I can't push him back' thought Ichigo terrified.

Shirosaki forced Ichigo back several meters and let out a massive amount of reiatsu.

'So strong… Zangetsu is so strong… the spiritual pressure alone is pulverizing the stuff around it. It's a monster sword… compared to that… a nameless zanpaktou is like a wooden stick… using such a useless thing… it's impossible to win' thought Ichigo.

_"What are you doing partner? If you just stand there…"_ said Shirosaki before he threw Zangetsu while holding on to the hilt scarf.

'What' was the only thing Ichigo could think?

_"Ch… I missed"_ said Shirosaki annoyed. He pulled Zangetsu back and started spinning it above his head.

'Using the scarf to spin Zangetsu? What kind of fighting style is that? I've never… even thought of something like that…' thought Ichigo distraught.

_"Heh you're really ridiculous. You had such a powerful sword. How did you end up on the ground half dead bleeding like crazy? I don't understand how that could have happened. You! Do you think that a complete stranger will suddenly become your best friend if you ask him his name?"_ asked Shirosaki tauntingly.

"…What?" was all Ichigo could say.

_"I'm talking about your sword!! You think you would be able to use Zangetsu fully just by knowing its name. You only think of yourself never drawing on Zangetsus' power!! This isn't all there is to Zangetsus' power!! If you open up and lend it your power it will become even stronger!! But you can't do that. You won't rely on your zanpaktou. You think all you need to do is to train yourself, and you will become stronger"_ finished Shirosaki while throwing Zangetsu at Ichigo again.

'That's true. I never tried to understand or get to know the old man Zangetsu. A zanpaktou isn't just a tool. Each has its own name… and I… "My zanpaktou has no name." "That's good to know, that means your zanpaktou won't get any stronger." "That's good to know" what a joke. We're the same. I'm the same as him. All I know is the name, but I really don't know anything about the old man Zangetsu. Only knowing the name is the same as not knowing anything. I'm exactly the same as the guy who doesn't know the name of his zanpaktou! I… I want to know' thought Ichigo as he came to a revelation.

_"Oi, time to end this. I'm going to… show you the right way to use Zangetsu. Since you probably won't… ever learn how to do it to save your life"_ said Shirosaki while charging Ichigo to finish him off.

'Can you tell me about yourself? Even if it's just a little bit… tell me about you… I want to know! I want to know how to borrow your power. Please tell me… and then once more… you and me… we'll fight again together. Old Man' pleaded Ichigo. Just as Shirosaki was about to strike both noticed that Zangetsu was once again in Ichigos' hands.

_"…What…"_ said Shirosaki stunned.

'Does this mean you will… give me one more chance…? Thanks old man' thought Ichigo.

Suddenly he exited his mindscape with a surge of power.

'What the hell… This spiritual pressure' thought Kenpachi.

(Back in the mindscape)

Zangetsu dismissed Shirosaki. He stood staring at the sky and repeated the thoughts that always ran through his head.

_'Ichigo… I hate rain. It rains here too. When you are moody, it becomes cloudy. When you are sad, the rain comes down. I can't stand it. Can you understand? How horrible it is to get rained on when you are all alone in an empty world? In order to prevent that from happening…I'll lend you whatever power you need! If you can trust me… I won't let one drop of rain fall from the sky.' _

_"Trust me… You aren't alone in battle… Ichigo" _said Zangetsu for Ichigo to hear.

(Back to the real world)

'…What happened… his fading spiritual pressure… suddenly… burst out… in a tremendous amount… The bleeding on the wound… is slowly stopping…' thought Kenpachi. Before he could continue his observation Ichigo charged. The sudden attack caught Kenpachi so off guard that Ichigo gave him a long deep wound on his left shoulder. Ichigo turned Zangetsu to swing up for another attack, but Kenpachi blocked.

'I can't… push him back' thought Kenpachi.

"Ichigo continued his assault until Kenpachis' guard broke and he got another gash the same size as the one on his left shoulder on his right. The force of the attack sent him skidding back several meters and he would have continued if he didn't slow himself down with his zanpaktou. Kenpachi was doubled over huffing and puffing.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to waste here. I'm going to finish this in one strike" said Ichigo.

"Finish…in one strike… that's not good… **It's just starting…****to get interesting! Isn't it?**" said Kenpachi yelling the last part.

"**We should drag this out… as long as we can!**" he continued yelling as he charged Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled up Zangetsu and thrust it forward right into Kenpachis' face. He just moved to the side as the blade cut him, grinning like a maniac. He moved his sword for a thrust and grazed Ichigos' cheek.

"I don't get it. How did you revive yourself? How did you get so strong? I don't get it at all, but that doesn't matter. Right now we should just enjoy the moment" said Kenpachi laughing all the while, with a maniacal gleam in his eye.

'Damn it, I'm winning here n both successful number of attacks and spiritual pressure. But no matter how much I cut him he won't stay down' thought Ichigo.

"You… You're crazy. Ridiculously crazy. Do you like to fight that much that you're not afraid to die?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm crazy… You're the one who's crazy. You're so strong why don't you like to fight. Enjoy it! Enjoy the carnage! Enjoy the pain! They're a small price to pay for the enjoyment of battle!" said Kenpachi.

The battle continued for a little while before Kenpachi came to a conclusion. Ichigo was just a little better than him in his current state.

"How long has it been… since I've last had this noble feeling…" said Kenpachi removing his eye patch. A huge burst of spiritual pressure engulfed the area.

Just as he was removing the eye patch a messenger came up behind Yachiru, Kenpachis' adopted daughter and vice captain.

"Vice captain Kusajishi an emergency order" said the messenger.

"Ok tell me later" said Yachiru not taking her eyes off the fight below.

"I'm sorry but this order is sent under the combined authority of captain commander Yamamoto and captain Hitsugaya. It's a 1st class order…" continued the messenger.

"Ok tell me later" repeated Yachiru quickly losing her patience.

"But…" started the messenger only to be cut off by Yachiru.

"You're so noisy… Ken chan is fighting so stop bugging me" she said finally turning around releasing high amount of spiritual pressure that seemed to take the form of a tiger head above her.

Ichigo couldn't believe how much spiritual pressure came off Kenpachi in waves.

'How come his spiritual pressure increases so much after he takes off his eye patch' thought Ichigo.

"So what's the deal with your right eye? Why did your spiritual pressure increase so much when you removed the patch" asked Ichigo.

"You see this eye patch? It's really a little reiatsu eating monster I had the freaks at the R&D come up with for me to use. You should feel honored, once I remove it, it means I'm giving my all. I haven't needed to do that in… well it's actually the first time since I got the thing" said Kenpachi smiling like a maniac again except this time it was even wider.

_"Do you hear it Ichigo? Do you hear his blade mourning?"_ asked Zangetsu.

"Yeah…"

_"He has never listened to that voice. If they do not trust each other while fighting side by side… they will diminish each others' strength. For someone who believes in his own strength… it is impossible to understand that. Ichigo do you trust me" _asked Zangetsu.

"…Of course. I'll give you… all of my power… use it as you like… and then… please lend me yours" said Ichigo solemnly.

_"Yeah…"_ was his only reply.

As soon as Zangetsu said that Ichigos' spiritual pressure rose to that of Kenpachis'.

"So you can increase your spiritual pressure even now? Interesting" said Kenpachi grinning even wider.

"Of course I can. I'm borrowing Zangetsus' power, and fighting side by side with him. I'll never lose to someone… who only fights by himself" replied Ichigo indignantly.

"Zangetsu? is that the name of your zanpaktou? Borrowing the power of your zanpaktou… fighting beside your zanpaktou… That's bullshit. Zanpaktou are just tools of war. Fighting side by side with a zanpaktou is… just the whining words of those too spineless to fight by themselves. It's not something someone like…you and me should say Ichigo" said Kenpachi.

_"He's coming my ability to stop your wound from bleeding is at its limit. Take him down with one blow"_ said Zangetsu.

Ichigo flared his spiritual pressure and both men charged. The explosion from the collision was massive leveling any buildings within the blast radius. When the smoke cleared two figures were clearly visible in the center. Ichigo was impaled in his side with Kenpachis' zanpaktou. But Kenpachi was impaled in the shoulder at an angle that completely severed his carotid artery. He knew his end was near so he said a few things to the barely conscious Ichigo.

"Listen, I want you to do a few things for me. First take care of Yachiru for me, be the father that I couldn't. Next please take my zanpaktou and wield it with Zangetsu, be the warrior I could not and learn its name. Lastly take my name so all will know it's you who is the strongest fighter in all of Seireitei" asked Kenpachi before he fell over backwards dead. Ichigo with the last of his consciousness said,

"I will, Kenpachi. I will be the father Yachiru needs, I will be the warrior you should have been, **I AM KENPACHI ICHIGO KUROSAKI**" he shouted to the heavens as a bright light struck him. Behind him could be seen a silhouette of Kenpachi grinning his maniacal grin. Yachiru jumped out of her hiding spot and walked over to the newly christened Kenpachi just as he passed out.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(In the streets of Seireitei)

"Uryu did you hear that. It sounded like Kurosaki kun" asked Orihime a buxom brunette.

"Yes I did, I also felt his reiatsu increase by an insane amount. Whatever he got himself into he should be fine" replied the bespectacled man while thinking 'Kurosaki if you don't come out of this unharmed than at least come out alive, for Orihimes' sake.'

............................................................................................................................................................................

(At an undisclosed location several hours later)

Kenpachi Ichigo Kurosaki was finally waking up from his battle with Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Well it's about time Ichigo. I was starting to wonder if you would ever get up" said Youroichi in that deep voice of his.

"Shut up, besides that's not my name anymore. After I killed Zaraki he gave me his name, and sword, and… Ya…chi...ru… HOLY SHIT I'M A FATHER" he screamed.

"Ken chan you're awake. I was so worried about you" said Yachiru as she glomped onto Kenpachi.

'Guess I better start watching my language. Oh man my dad and sisters are going to freak out so much when they learn about this' thought Kenpachi.

He just held his new daughter and stroked her hair as she hugged him. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

"Well as touching as this is we need to get back to business. Kenpachi do you notice anything odd about Zangetsu and your new sword" asked Youroichi.

"Both are sealed" said Kenpachi.

"Correct, but what else" pressed Youroichi.

"Both are the size of a regular katana" responded Kenpachi.

"Correct, but now can you answer the question why. Your control over spiritual pressure is abysmal so how are you controlling it enough to control the size" asked Youroichi perplexed.

"No idea but all that means to me is I can use both at the same time. Maybe they will compliment each other" said Kenpachi happily.

"By the way how did I get here" he asked looking around the strange cave-like room he was in.

"Simple I carried you and Yachiru followed, saying something about Zaraki giving you things" said Youroichi.

"Thanks, it must have been awkward you having that small body and all. And I'm pretty heavy too" he said.

"Oh I just transformed into my true form, it was easy then" said Youroichi nonchalantly.

"Wait true form" inquired Kenpachi.

As an answer Youroichi started to turn into his human form. When the smoke cleared standing in the place of the cat was a buxom woman with purple hair and dark skin. Oh did I mention she was completely naked.

"THAT'S YOUR TRUE FORM" yelled Kenpachi.

"I love the surprised look on people's faces when they see I'm a girl" said Youroichi in a much more feminine voice.

"I THINK IT'S MORE FROM THE FACT THAT YOU'RE STARK NAKED" yelled Kenpachi covering both his and Yachirus' eyes.

"You think" asked Youroichi.

"Yes now put some cloths on" said Kenpachi irritated.

"Geese never thought you'd be such a prude. Are you sure you don't want another look it may be the only chance you get" said Youroichi.

Before he could come up with a response he felt a wave of familiar reiatsu. It came from Byakuya Kuchiki, the mane responsible for bringing his own sister to seireitei to be executed. He noticed a strange device and felt compelled to pick it up. When he channeled his reiatsu into it, it transformed into something that flied.

"I'm going" was all he said. He bolted to the door and Yachiru latched onto his shoulder like she did for Zaraki and they both flew off to save their comrades.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey everybody, Thymistacles here. I know some of you may be thinking some of my other stories are dead, but they're not. I have just been having massive writers block. This idea came to me a little while ago so I've been working on it since then. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will continue reading. Please review or flame either is fine. Ja ne.


	2. The Reluctant Captain

**Kenpachi Kurosaki**

I don't own bleach; I just enjoy making Ichigo suffer.

"Yo" Talking

'Yo' Thinking

"_Yo" _Zangetsu speaking

'_Yo' _Zangetsu thinking

"_Yo"_ Shirosaki speaking

'_Yo'_ Shirosaki thinking

"Yo" Flashback

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: The Reluctant Captain ............................................................................................................................................................................

_**Ones pride cast aside,**_

_**We beasts take a step closer,**_

_**One heart killed,**_

_**We beasts will fade away.**_

............................................................................................................................................................................

Kenpachi Ichigo Kurosaki, a man of only 15 years old flew towards the intense spiritual pressure that belonged to the one man he hated with a passion. He flew fast so as to protect his comrades from Byakuya Kuchiki, a man who brought his own sister back to seireitei just to be executed.

'I will protect you guys. I will save Rukia. I will come back to the one I love' kept running through his head, while his daughter clung to his shoulder.

"Ken chan we're close to the repentance cell. There are two captains there so we better be careful" said Yachiru the aforementioned daughter.

"Alright Yachiru, hold on tight I'm really going to pour on the speed now" replied Kenpachi.

They traveled on in silence for a few minutes until the repentance cell came into view. The sight there made his blood run cold and his anger flare. Lying on the ground was Ganju Shiba, cut to ribbons but somehow still alive. Standing a few feet away was Hanataro forced to his knees by the intense spiritual pressure. Standing about two meters behind him was the objective of this whole mission Rukia Kuchiki. On the opposite side of the bridge was a captain he had never seen with white hair that went down to his midback. Finally halfway across the bridge stood Byakuya Kuchiki, his zanpaktou raised to strike the finishing blow on Ganju.

Seeing this made his blood go from freezing to boiling in an instant. He raised his spiritual pressure so that it dwarfed even Byakuyas'. Byakuyas' eyes widened at the spiritual pressure, because it felt familiar to him but stronger than ever before. It was a spiritual pressure he was sure he extinguished nearly three weeks ago.

Turning to the side he saw a shadowy image rise to the sky. As he looked up he saw the one he hoped to never see again. The only man he secretly feared. He saw Ichigo Kurosaki adorned in shinigami robes with two zanpaktou strapped on either side of his waist. In his right hand was a strange relic that had a single wing sprouting out of it. He landed in front of Byakuya blocking his advance from reaching Ganju and the others.

"Why are you here boy, I thought I ended your shinigami career when I brought my sister back here" said Byakuya with his usual stoic façade and bored expression.

"Don't ever say that" replied Kenpachi.

"Say what" asked Byakuya.

"Don't ever call yourself a brother. You haven't earned the right to do that" spat Kenpachi.

"And why is that" responded Byakuya.

"Do you know why the big brother is born first" asked Kenpachi confusing everyone except for Rukia.

"What does that have to do with anything" asked Byakuya losing his patience.

"**EVERYTHING!!!!!! THE BIG BROTHER IS BORN FIRST SO HE CAN PROTECT ALL THE LITTLE BROTHERS AND SISTERS THAT COME AFTER HIM. BRINGING YOUR SISTER HERE TO BE PUT TO DEATH AND NOT EVEN TRYING TO SAVE HER, MEANS THAT YOU LOST ALL RIGHTS TO BE CALLED A BIG BROTHER"** yelled Kenpachi.

"Enough of this, it is time I…" said Byakuya only to be interrupted by Rukia.

"I told you to stay behind Ichigo. Why didn't you listen to me" asked Rukia close to tears.

"That's not my name anymore. And I don't care what you say I'm saving you whether you like it or not" said Kenpachi.

"What the hell do you mean that's not your name, and you should always listen to the person your trying to save" retorted Rukia.

"Not when they don't know what's good for them, and I changed my name. No that's not right more like it was given to me" said Kenpachi.

"Who gave it to you" asked Rukia surprised.

"The only shinigami I ever killed, he gave me not only his name but his sword as well and something else. It was Kenpachi Zaraki captain of the gotei 13; 11th squad. He gave me his name, sword, and Yachiru" said Kenpachi saying the last part nonchalantly. This startled everyone on the bridge. All of them had their jaws dragging on the ground (including Byakuya (It's the apocalypse run for you lives)).

"So where is Yachiru if she is as you claim" said Byakuya regaining his composure.

"Huh you mean she's not on my back" said Kenpachi twisting and looking to see if she was there.

"NO" was the collective reply.

"Just great, **YACHIRU IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE BY THE TIME I COUNT TO FIVE, YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FROM CANDY FOR A MONTH**" yelled Kenpachi causing everyone to face vault (except for Ganju who is still lying on the ground miraculously alive.)

"**ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR…**" and just as he was about to say five Yachiru popped up in front of him like she sprouted from the bridge itself.

"You called Ken chan" she asked in her usual bubbly voice.

"Good, now that you're here we need to take out the threats here you take care of that white haired captain and I'll take care of Byakuya teme here" said Kenpachi.

"**Ichi… I mean Kenpachi you can't really consider having a child fight against a captain. She'll die, without a doubt**" shouted Rukia with wide eyes.

"Have faith in me Rukia; no better yet have faith in her. I wouldn't ask this of her if I didn't believe she could do it" said Kenpachi with a distant look in his eye.

"Alright Ken chan lets go have fun" said Yachiru as she charged the unknown captain.

"I guess it's now just you and me eh teme" said Kenpachi looking at Byakuya with a bored look in his eyes.

"So it appears" said Byakuya.

"Let's cut the chit chat and get this party started" said Kenpachi drawing his two zanpaktou.

"Fine" said Byakuya before he disappeared. At least that's how it seemed to everyone except for the captains and Kenpachi.

CLANG was heard on the bridge. Everyone looked to see what it was. Kenpachi had maneuvered one of his zanpaktou to block the stab coming from Byakuya. Everyone was stunned with wide eyes, nobody, nobody had ever blocked Byakuya from his shunpo attack. Kenpachi tried to take advantage of the momentary laps of movement, by diagonally slashing at Byakuya. He was a fraction of a second too slow and Byakuya dodged just in time. He charged in for a frontal assault swinging his zanpaktou in a horizontal arc. Kenpachi blocked and swung in a downward vertical arc with his other zanpaktou. The battle raged on for a few minutes neither man gaining the upper hand. In the final clash they separated.

"I've had enough of this boy, if you think you can stand up to me than you are gravely mistaken. Gorogoro Senbon…" was all Byakuya could say before a white cloth wrapped around his blade.

"Now now Byakuya play nice" said a figure with a lithe form indicating a woman and her face covered by a cream colored cloth.

"Youroichi, I hoped to never see you again. You have shamed one of the great noble families of seireitei. Why are you here" said Byakuya with venom in his voice.

Instead of responding she just jumped down and stabbed Kenpachi in the stomach.

"YOU BITCH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" yelled Kenpachi in a rage.

"Umm firstly that was medicine to help with your wounds and secondly it was meant to knock you out" said Youroichi sheepishly.

"Well that second part really went according to plan didn't it" said Kenpachi sarcastically.

"Shut up it was a sound plan" said Youroichi.

"Well Byakuya lets continue shall we" said Kenpachi.

"Oh no you don't" said Youroichi who wrapped another cloth around Kenpachi and lifted him up on her shoulder.

"Hey put me down, I have to finish this. Come on just let me cut him once" yelled Kenpachi (kind of reminds you of the original when it was Gin carrying him off).

"In three days" said Youroichi.

"What" asked Byakuya?

"In three days I will make this boy strong enough to defeat you" clarified Youroichi.

"It doesn't matter, three days or three hundred years, that boy will never catch up to me" said Byakuya defiantly.

"We'll see" said Youroichi.

"Damn it, Yachiru come on play times over" said Kenpachi.

"Awwwwwwwww but I wanted to play with Whitey chan more" whined Yachiru.

"I know me too but we have to Youroichi obaa chan says it's time to go" said Kenpachi resigning himself.

"Ok Ken chan" said Yachiru sadly.

"What the hell just happened" asked Ganju with his eye twitching as the trio left.

"I honestly have no Idea" said the unknown captain looking like hell warmed over.

"Captain Ukitake what happened to you" asked Rukia with wide eyes.

"Yes Jushiro do tell" asked Byakuya.

"I will never fight that little hell spawn ever again, its way too hazardous to my health" said the now named Jushiro Ukitake.

Byakuya turned to leave when stopped by Ukitake.

"Byakuya what are you doing we have work to do" he said.

"I have no interest in those weaklings" was the only reply he got.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Back with Kenpachi)

"Yachiru" said Kenpachi.

"Yes Ken chan" she responded.

"Ok enough with the Ken chan; I'm your father now. Please call me tou san or even tou chan if you want" said Kenpachi with a smile.

"R-r-r-really, I can c-c-c-call you tou chan" said Yachiru tearing up slightly.

"Yes, I would prefer it if you would" said Kenpachi.

"Thank you tou chan" said Yachiru latching onto his neck and crying.

"Hey now easy, it's alright. What's the matter" asked Kenpachi wishing his arms weren't tied to his sides.

"You said I could call you tou chan. Ken chan told me to never call him that, he said it would make me more reliant on him and thus weaker" said Yachiru sniffling.

"Don't worry about that now; just call me tou chan if you want. No matter what I will be your father" said Kenpachi smiling.

"Thank you" she said again.

"Now for what I wanted to ask you to do, please go find one of my friends. She is the only girl of the group and is very important to me" said Kenpachi.

"Is she going to be my kaa chan" asked Yachiru excitedly.

"Maybe, but for now please just find her and tell me where she is. She has long chestnut hair, beautiful brown eyes, is about 5'5, and is probably one of the most buxom women you'll see" said Kenpachi blushing at the last part.

"Ok tou chan, I'll find her and tell you" said Yachiru as she bounded off excitedly.

"That was a good way to get rid of her, with her sense of direction she'll be gone for days" said Youroichi.

"You're wrong, her sense of direction is better than most. What she did to Zaraki was a game to her. She wanted to see how long she could misdirect him before they actually came across their quarry" said Kenpachi shocking Youroichi.

"Wow, I never knew anyone had the guts to do that. Then again I also thought nobody had the balls to actually kill Zaraki" said Youroichi.

"I always have been someone to surprise others" said Kenpachi with a smirk.

"Well maybe you'll surprise us again, this method is dangerous but it should enable you to reach the next level of soul release. It's called bankai, and it should raise your power by a significant amount" said Youroichi.

"Let's get to it then" said Kenpachi.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Yachiru)

Yachiru was speeding towards the 11th division barracks, to recruit several members to help her search for Kenpachis' friend. When she arrived she immediately looked for Yumichka and Ikkaku to help her.

"Baldy chan, Swan chan, I need your help" she called while running throughout the barracks.

"What do you need lieutenant" asked Ikkaku with Yumichika right beside him.

"Swan chan I need you to alter Ken chans haori. Make it to these specifications" she said pulling Kenpachis' measurements out of nowhere.

"But lieutenant these measurements are far too small for the captain, although I do like the change in colors" said Yumichka being his metro sexual self.

"Just do it" she said losing her patience.

"Alright just settle down" said Yumichika trembling.

"And me lieutenant" asked Ikkaku.

"I need your help finding, a certain ryoka. It's a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes about 5'5, and pretty big in the chest area, at least that's what tou chan says" said Yachiru slipping on what she meant to call Kenpachi.

"We have the ryoka you're looking for, follow me" said Ikkaku narrowing his eyes.

He led her to the dojo where they could hear a struggle going on. They opened the shoji doors to see a terrible sight. The ryoka was being held down spread eagle with most of her cloths missing and a gag in her mouth. Yachirus' eyes widened and she jumped forward to stop them from harming the woman she would hope to call kaa chan.

"**STOP THIS RIGHT NOW**" she yelled, startling them into silence. The aura she was exuding was murderous. Some even thought that the captain would back off if she said to now.

"All of you would best step away from her or Ken chan will kill you" said Yachiru angrily.

"And why would that be lieutenant" asked one of the non seated grunts.

"Because Ken chan says that she is his woman, if he saw this you would already be dead now" she replied with venom in her voice.

"Well than why don't you get him and we'll see. Besides I doubt he would care if we took her for a test ride first" said the same grunt laughing.

"Fine, Ikkaku keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything stupid" said Yachiru.

"Yes lieutenant" said Ikkaku snapping to attention. Everyone in the room was dumbfounded, Yachiru wasn't using his nickname, this had never happened before.

"I'll be back in a few minutes and then…well I really don't want to see what Ken chan does" said Yachiru using shunpo.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Back with Kenpachi)

"So how am I going to do this" asked Kenpachi

"Well first you have to…" she started before being cut off by Yachiru.

"TOU CHAN WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY" She yelled.

"What is it" asked Kenpachi getting worried.

"I know where kaa chan is but you have to come save her now before she gets hurt really badly" said Yachiru in a hurry.

"But what about training" asked Youroichi.

"Training can wait, Orihime needs me now" said Kenpachi following Yachiru out.

"Tou chan I had Ikkaku keep an eye on them to give us a little time, but he isn't fully healed so they may try to jump him. We need to hurry to make sure she will be okay" said Yachiru fearfully.

"Alright top speed, give me directions" said Kenpachi charging on instinctively using shunpo along side Yachiru. They moved as fast as they could heading to the 11th division dojo.

"Listen tou chan only you can get them to stop but to do that you'll have to b a captain, they won't listen to me because I'm so young" said Yachiru.

"I really don't want to, but if it's to save Orihime I'll do anything" replied Kenpachi with determination.

They opened the shoji doors to reveal a scene even worse than earlier. Orihime was still forced spread eagle, but now she was completely naked, and the grunt who challenged Yachiru was fingering her with one hand while the other was pinching her left nipple. Ikkaku and an unknown shinigami were being sat on by two mid ranking officers each.

When the doors opened everyone stopped what they were doing to look. When they saw it wasn't the Kenpachi they were thinking of they relaxed. They thought they were safe.

"Hey brat I thought you said you were bringing Zaraki, who's that kid" said the grunt with his finger in Orihime.

"I said I was brining tou chan. Ken chan gave him his name, and his sword and me. And with all these things it makes him the new captain of 11th squad" said Yachiru simply. After she declared this everyone burst out into laughter.

"Just because he was given those things doesn't make him captain material, the kid looks like he would piss himself at the first sign of danger" chuckled the grunt who went back to what he was doing.

"Did I mention he killed Ken chan" said Yachiru in an off hand voice.

This stopped everyone in the room cold. Everyone looked at him again, or more specifically his eyes. In his eyes they saw a rage beyond words and just a glint of the same insanity that was always in Zarakis' eye.

"Tell me, who started this" said Kenpachi, speaking for the first time since they got there.

"It was him" said Ikkaku indicating the grunt with his hand still in Orihime. Faster than any of them could see said grunt was pinned to the wall with a zanpaktou hilt sticking out of his head. Everyone scattered to the walls of the dojo as far away from Orihime as they could get. Kenpachi slowly walked up to Orihime just as Yumichika walked into the room with the new haori.

"Lieutenant I have the new haori ready for the captain…" he said trailing off when he saw what was going on in the room.

"Good I'll give them to tou chan" said Yachiru. She took the haori and walked up to Kenpachi.

"Thank you Yachiru" he said accepting them from her. He didn't put them on though, he continued to Orihime. When he got there he started talking to her softly,

"Hey Orihime, open your eyes it's me Kurosaki kun." The second he said that her eyes shot open. She looked at the face of the one man she loved more than anything in the world.

"Kurosaki kun" she said weakly.

"I'm here Hime, I'm here and I'm never letting them hurt you again" said Kenpachi. The second he said that she shot into his arms crying her eyes out. Kenpachi took the haori and wrapped her up in it, holding on tightly but gently.

"Kurosaki kun it was terrible, I couldn't do anything. All I could think was 'please let Kurosaki kun come'. I was so afraid, please never leave me, please" she begged in between her sobs.

"I promise Hime, I will never leave you again. I will always love and protect you" he said without completely thinking.

"You… Love… Me… Even after what they did to me you don't think of me as a slut or a whore" she asked with tears running down her face in a greater flow. He just held her tighter carefully cradling her head.

"I would never think of you like that. You will always be my precious Hime" said Kenpachi lovingly. This just made her cry harder into his chest gripping him as if he were her only hold on reality.

"So captain what are your orders" asked Ikkaku shaking because he was afraid to break the tender moment.

"Alright gather together all the bastards who were involved in the incident when I walked in. Tie them up in the courtyard and gather together the entire squad. It's time to make an example of those who hurt my Hime" he said.

"Yes sir" replied Ikkaku.

"You there with the funky eyebrows, what's your name" asked Kenpachi.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika sir, what may I do for you" said Yumichika with a formal bow.

"Yumichika I want you to find some cloths for Orihime to wear, she can't go around like this" said Kenpachi.

"Right away captain, what are her measurements so I can alter the uniforms if need be" asked Yumichika.

"I have them right here Swan chan" said Yachiru popping out of nowhere.

"How does she know them" asked Kenpachi confused.

"Who knows it's just a special talent of hers. She takes one look t a person and can tell the measurements down to the millimeter" replied Yumichika.

"well hurry up. And you there what's your name" he asked indicating the other shinigami that was being sat on.

"I have no name" said the Shinigami.

"Well I need to call you something and I refuse to call you Nanashi" said Kenpachi.

"Well I have always liked the name Kage Kagirinai" said the man.

"Than that's your name. Glad to have you aboard Kagirinai" said Kenpachi.

"Thank you sir, um… I was wondering if you would like a new 4th seat, after you punish the current one that is" asked Kagirinai.

"I don't think that will be a problem, you do have the strength for it don't you" asked Kenpachi raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I was going to ask captain Zaraki if I could challenge the current 4th seat…that was before he died that is.

"Is he on the list of people to be punished" asked Kenpachi.

"Yes sir he and the current 6th seat jumped me or I would have helped Ikkaku keep them inline. If it wasn't for his injuries and being jumped they wouldn't have won. But I'd say give him a few days and he'll be as good as new" said Kagirinai.

"Good because for that time I'll be training. And when I'm done we rescue Rukia Kuchiki" said Kenpachi.

"Yes sir" replied Kagirinai.

"Get me when the entire squad is assembled, I have something I need to do. And drop the formalities, I really hate that" said Kenpachi.

"Of course Kenpachi" said Kagirinai with a smirk.

"That's more like it" replied Kenpachi walking off with Orihime in his arms bridal style.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Mindscape)

Kenpachi stood in place looking around. He saw old man Zangetsu standing on his pole as usual, but he didn't see his other zanpaktou anywhere.

"Hey old man where's the new guy" asked Kenpachi.

"Don't you mean new girl" said a very feminine voice behind him. He whirled around to face it. He saw a vision of stunning beauty clothed in the finest silk. Blond hair as tall as he was, with stunning blue eyes and a killer body. In her left hand was a set of golden scales and in her right a shining sword. All in all she was the second most beautiful girl he ever saw (second only to Orihime that is).

"Sorry about that, so you're my new guest" he asked being as polite as he could be.

"Yes, now hold still and let me get a good look at you" she said. He complied waiting patiently for her assessment to be over.

"Well he at least looks better than my last master. But tell me boy what makes you think you're worthy of wielding me" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"The only answer I have to that is I'm probably not" he said nonchalantly.

"What" she asked dumbfounded. She was expecting a multitude of answers but that wasn't one of them. She was expecting him to say that he was such a great fighter and how honored she should be to have him even look at her. She never expected him to say that he wasn't worthy.

"Just like I said I'm probably not worthy. Hell I don't even think I'm worthy of Zangetsu. But he feels as if I am, and that means a lot to me" replied Kenpachi surprising her yet again.

"Well than boy I guess the only reward Worthy of you is my name" she said.

"Thank you, if you see fit to tell me anything about yourself I would be greatly honored. All of my power is at both of your beck and call. Just ask and I will gladly give you everything" he replied.

"Thank you, now when you need me just say my name it's…"

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Real world: 11th squad courtyard 15 minutes later)

"All right, listen up I'm only going to say this once, I do not tolerate those who hurt my friends or family. Now today fifteen of you have done just that. They will be punished accordingly, but first one of them will be given a fighting chance. He will face punishment regardless but this will determine how bad it will be. Kagirinai come forward and earn your place as the 4th seat in this division under my command" yelled Kenpachi for the entire squad to hear.

When Kagirinai and the 4th seat entered the courtyard everyone was silent.

"Hajime" said Kenpachi.

"You won't win, I'm the 4th seat for a reason you know, and you're just a powerless grunt" said the man.

"Enough talk we fight" said Kagirinai.

"Fine then taste the power of my shikai" yelled the man raising his zanpaktou above his head. Kagirinai just charged forward saying, "katsu" while swinging upward. Before the 4th seat could say anything he was cleaved in half vertically.

"I don't even need my shikai to defeat scum like you" he said spitting on the body.

"Winner and new 4th seat Kage Kagirinai" said Kenpachi happily. "Now for the rest of you, you are all sentenced to death" he said shocking all present.

"What have they done to deserve that as punishment" asked one random seated officer.

"They attempted to rape the woman I love" he said with venom in his voice. That shut everyone up. He walked up to the fourteen remaining squad members. And pulled out his zanpaktou.

"I just learned the name of my new zanpaktou, and I think it's fitting to use her shikai on those who hurt my Hime. Now Batsu Kanshiki" he said. In a burst of reiatsu the entire zanpaktou disappears and reforms on his arm. It became a blood red armored gauntlet with two pitch black claw like blades on the back of the hand. There were ¾ inch spikes on each of the knuckles that looked like they would cause more damage coming out than going in. All in all it looked completely vicious.

"Now for your punishment DIE" said Kenpachi as he slaughtered them. It took him only seconds to end them all.

"Now all of you I want you to train for the next three days. After that we storm the repentance cell and rescue Rukia Kuchiki. Dismissed" he said.

"Kurosaki kun what about me" asked Orihime.

"You my Hime will be coming with me" said Kenpachi smiling.

"But what about Chad, and Uryu, and Ganju san" asked Orihime concerned.

"Good point, Ikkaku" called Kenpachi.

"Yes captain" asked Ikkaku.

"When we are about to storm the repentance cell I want you to find my other friends and bring them with us" said Kenpachi.

"Yes sir, I should be able to find them" replied Ikkaku.

"Good see you in three days" said Kenpachi as he picked Orihime up bridal style.

"Wait for me tou chan" said Yachiru latching onto his shoulder.

"Let's go" he said and shunpoed off.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey Thymistacles here. I finally lost some of the writers block. So I took advantage and decided to write a little bit. I know the Title really doesn't match the theme of this chapter but well I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you like the little bit of IchiHime fluff. You can expect more in the future. Ja ne.

Translations: Batsu – Punish

Gorogoro – Scatter

Kagirinai – Eternal

Kage – Shadow

Kanshiki – Judgment

Katsu – Split


	3. Reactions

**Kenpachi Kurosaki**

I don't own bleach; I just enjoy making Ichigo suffer.

"Yo" Talking

'Yo' Thinking

"_Yo" _Zangetsu/Kanshiki speaking

'_Yo' _Zangetsu/Kanshiki thinking

"_Yo"_ Shirosaki speaking

'_Yo'_ Shirosaki thinking

"Yo" 'Yo' Yo Flashback

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3: Reactions

............................................................................................................................................................................

_**Ones pride cast aside,**_

_**We beasts take a step closer,**_

_**One heart killed,**_

_**We beasts will fade away.**_

............................................................................................................................................................................

"Fellow taicho, I have grievous news. You all recently heard of the death of Sosuke Aizen, but now we have another death on our hands" said the soutaicho.

"Wait soutaicho, shouldn't we wait for Kenpachi taicho" asked Unohana Retsu nervously.

"There is no point in waiting for him because he's the one who died" he replied bluntly. The effect of his words was almost instantaneous. Every taicho stood stock still with shock written on their faces, with the exception of Byakuya and Jushiro.

"What, can you please repeat that soutaicho? I believe I had something crazy in my ear from one of my experiments. It sounded like you said that Neanderthal Zaraki was killed" said Kurotsuchi Mayuri the taicho of the 12th division while cleaning his ear with a pinky finger. The words barely left his mouth before a tremendous SMACK resounded all throughout seireitei. Unohana stood in front of him; the kind look that usually adorned her face was replaced with a look of pure rage.

"How dare you? How dare you insult the man that was my fiancé" she said stunning all the other taicho.

"You two were intending to get married" asked Yamamoto the soutaicho. The realization that her love was gone sent her to her knees all anger fleeing her face being replaced with grief as she wept into her hands.

"We were intending to announce it in two weeks, when we sent out invitations to the wedding" she said as she continued weeping.

"I think this is all we can do at this point, is give him a funeral to be remembered. This meeting is adjourned we meet tomorrow for the funeral at 1100 hours, if you are late without good reason you will be stripped of your rank and busted down to a grunt with no chance of promotion for 1000 years" said Yamamoto as he tried to consol Unohana.

"Touching words soutaicho, it's a shame none of the 11th division will be there I'm sure it would be truly spectacular" said Kagirinai as he walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you, and why do you say such terrible things" asked Unohana scowling at him.

"I am the new 4th seat of the 11th division Kage Kagirinai. I say these things because though all of my division would love to attend such a funeral, we have other matters to attend to" he said turning his back to them.

"What other matters would you have to attend to? What could be more important than your captain" asked Unohana.

"Becoming stronger like he would have wanted. He truly loved you, you know? Even though he was terrified he loved you" he said still walking away.

"Wait, what do you mean" asked Unohana confused.

"How badly do you think he wanted to let Yachiru call him tou san" he asked.

"Never, he wasn't that kind of person" said Yamamoto, earning a glare from Unohana.

"Wrong, it killed him everyday he denied her the right to call him 'father'. You know alcohol in the correct amount will destroy any façade. A few other shinigami him and myself included were drinking buddies. We never drank enough to go loopy, but just enough so we could let our true selves show. We always knew our limit and we stopped when we knew we hit it. That way we still remembered everything we did, and everything said. Zaraki was actually kindhearted, and warm to others. He was still the strong badass you all knew, but he could show affection without fear of being judged or ridiculed. He said so many times how much he loved you that it was bordering almost on obsession. He also told us how terrified he was of showing that affection, because if an enemy ever found out they would use it against him. He never wanted you or any of your kids to be put in that kind of danger" he said after stopping with his back still turned. He continued walking away leaving a dumbfounded Yamamoto, and a blushing Unohana.

"WAIT, WHO WERE THE OTHER SHINIGAMI" yelled Yamamoto.

"_I'll never tell we all swore an oath of secrecy. You won't even get a hint out of me_" he replied walking out of sight.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Toshiro)

Toshiro strode slowly towards his barracks with his head downcast. His tears wouldn't come, not until he was alone. He entered his office, and ordered that he was not to be disturbed for several hours. He closed the door behind him walked over to his desk, sat down and finally broke down. He wept, for the loss of one of his best friends and drinking buddies (yes Toshiro is one of the several mentioned). He wept so hard he never heard his fukutaicho wake up from her nap on his couch.

"Hitsugaya taicho, what's wrong" she said stunned. She had never seen her taicho cry, and to see him openly weep in front of her broke her heart. Even though she knew he would never return her affections, she still cared. He just never seemed to realize that her flirting with him was different than with others. While with others she would flirt and act sexy, she never hugged them like she did him. No other male in seireitei could claim to have their head held into her magnificent chest. And absolutely no one could claim to have been her first in bed. That's right she was still a virgin, and damn proud of it. He was the only one she would ever even consider bedding, and if he never took her than she would remain a virgin forever.

"Zaraki taicho, is…dead" he said in a small voice as his tears returned in full force. She was at his side in an instant hugging him. It wasn't one of her flirty hugs either, but one meant to comfort.

"I'm so sorry taicho, I never knew he meant that much to you" she said tightening her hug just a fraction as she felt him embrace her back.

"He was one of my best friends. We showed each other our true selves, and never judged the other. All of us" he said as he buried his head in her chest and let his tears flow.

"What do you mean taicho" she asked holding just a little tighter than necessary savoring the tender moment with him.

"I, he and several others were secret drinking buddies. We only drank enough to show our true selves, but no more than that. Did you really think of me as a cold uncaring person? No that was never really me. You see we all had something in common with each other that let us get along. We were all afraid to show affection to the one we love" explained Toshiro looking at Rangiku dead in the eye.

"I understand taicho, so who is the lucky girl" she asked her heart shattering at knowing she was too late. She knew it was probably Hinamori, and she knew it would always be her. But that didn't make it any easier on her heart.

"I'm looking at her right now, oh and by the way Ran chan from now on you can call me Toshi kun all you want" he replied kissing her right on the lips making her eyes go wide then get heavy. She leaned in to deepen the kiss as tears of joy and sorrow streamed down her face. Joy that the man she loved, loved her back. Sorrowful that it took one of his best friends dieing for him to admit it.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. How long, have you loved me if I may ask" she said wiping her tears away on her sleeve.

"About since the time I joined the gotei 13" he said with a smirk. This stunned her even more.

"That was almost 200 years ago" she said.

"Yes it was, and such along 200 years they were, without you to ease the pain away" he said resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you with all that I am" she said another tear running down her face.

"And I you" he replied wiping the tear away before they both began crying again, this time for the loss of a friend. One whose death made all this possible for them. It was then that they decided to always cherish the time they had together, and never take their love for granted.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Hanataro)

"(Sigh) I wonder how everyone else is doing" said Hanataro to himself. He was in a holding cell in the 4th division barracks.

"If you want to know that than you should have never helped the enemy" said Isane Kotetsu from outside the cell.

"Hello fukutaicho, how are you today" said Hanataro politely.

"Terribly, and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" she yelled at him.

"What, but what did I do? I've been trapped here since yesterday how could I have done something today" he asked confused.

"It's because you helped those ryoka. One of them killed Zaraki taicho, who I shall inform you was Unohana taichos' fiancé. If you hadn't healed them than he never would have died and Unohana taicho wouldn't be a sobbing wreck. It's all your fault" she said breaking down to tears by the end. Hanataro though had both seen and heard enough. Standing up he walked to the wooden bars, pulled back his fist and smashed a good portion of them away. He strode through the bars and picked Isane up as if she weighed nothing, and held her close.

"I'm sorry it had to happen to him. He was a good friend of mine, and a great drinking buddy (yes even Hanataro). I'll miss him, but I don't feel bad for healing Kurosaki san. Though he may have killed Zaraki taicho, at least he gave him the death he always craved. He would be glad to die at the blade of a stronger warrior than himself, than to waste away over the centuries and slowly die of old age. I won't deny that he would have wanted to live, but he still died like he always wanted to" said Hanataro with tears streaming down his face. Isane was dumbfounded. Not only did he break out but he picked her up and tried to comfort her as if he did it everyday.

"How? How are you able to do this" she asked in astonishment.

"Simple, I always could have done it. I'm actually much stronger than many would think. When our little drinking troupe got together, we always got drunk enough to break our façade that we always put up. We were all united by our fear of showing affection to others. We all coped with this fear in different ways. Zaraki taicho acted like a heartless psychopath, I acted like a pathetic wimp so no one would want to be near me, one of us acted cold and heartless to everybody, another just avoided people entirely, and another I still don't know how, but he drove people off but I would assume it was the 'SILENCE, I KILL YOU' aura he always had around him. It worked until we all fell in love. Zaraki taicho with Unohana taicho, one with Matsumoto fukutaicho, one with your sister Kiyone, one with Nanao fukutaicho, and one with you" said Hanataro surprising her with the knowledge.

"So who was the one who fell in love with me" she asked knowing the odds were stacked against her. She had always harbored secret feelings towards a certain shinigami that was holding her right then.

"It was me" he said looking away blushing. Before he had time to blink she pulled his face to her and kissed him with a raw passion that if it were pure heat it would have scorched him.

"I love you too, I don't know from when and I don't care. Right now I need comfort just as much as Unohana taicho does. Please just hold me" she said clinging to his chest like a magnet.

"As you wish" he replied.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Saijin Komamura (notice the pattern yet))

Saijin Komamura, taicho of the 7th division was depressed. He had lost one of his best friends, all because of some stupid ryoka. No that wasn't fair to them; they were just trying to protect their friend. It was all because the central 46 decided to forcibly have her removed from the world of the living. Still he couldn't help but harbor a little anger at the ryoka. A small portion of the blame still rested with them.

"(Sigh) life seems so much bleaker without him. He was the one who brought us together, and if it weren't for him I would probably be some justice obsessed nut job like Kaname is. I also never would have found my heart or I guess I should say the one who holds it" said Komamura to himself not realizing that someone was standing behind him.

"So Komamura taicho who is the lucky girl" asked Ise Nanao the fukutaicho for the 8th division.

"What do you mean, I didn't say anything" he responded backing up slowly sweating slightly under his helmet.

"Oh come now Komamura taicho, you have nothing to be nervous about. If you tell me I swear that I will never breathe a word" she said fixing her glasses and adjusting her book.

"Well…oh hell. I can't say no to you, never to you. The woman I fell in love with is" he began.

"COMIN THROUGH" yelled a voice behind him. A figure jumped over his head but accidentally kicking his helmet with enough force to crack it.

"Kagirinai get your ass back here so I can kick it" he yelled as the crack widened from his excess of reiatsu release. It kept widening until, CRACK, it split open. He turned back to Nanao not noticing that his helmet was split in two revealing his face. It was that of a foxes complete with furry ears. Before he could open his mouth to continue his conversation with Nanao she did something completely unexpected.

"KAWAII" she yelled jumping on to his shoulders and petting his head. As she slowly stroked his fur she was paying careful attention to his fox ears.

"Nanao w-w-what ar-e you do-do-doing" he stuttered resisting the urge to purr at the work of her delicate hands. He was fighting a losing battle

"I simply love foxes. I just think they are so kawaii and sweet. Especially with their ears, so big in comparison to a cats and ten times more sensitive. Whenever I see a fox I just have to cuddle it and adore it and lavish it with attention" she said never once stopping her ministrations.

"Ok, now about your question" he said. She stopped dead at hearing than a horrified look on her face.

"Taicho I'm so sorry I didn't think. I should have restrained myself. You probably only want the person you were talking about to do that. I feel so ashamed" she said tears welling in her eyes. It broke his heart almost as much as learning that Zaraki died.

"Nanao I don't mind if you do that to my ears. In fact you're the only one I would ever allow to do that to me" he said a sly fox like smirk residing on his face.

"But what about the woman you love" she said confused.

"She is the only one I would allow" he said his smirk widening.

"But if I'm the only one allowed than…that…means" she said trailing off.

"I see you figured it out. I always knew you were a smart one" he said opening up his arms. She leapt into them crying tears of happiness.

"I can't believe it. Here I thought I would die a lonely woman, and it turns out the man I loved loves me back. It's like some divine act of Kami" she said. (Author whistles while slowly walking away. "There the bastard is" yelled Zaraki followed by a number of people. "How dare you make us look like chicken shit pansies I'll kill you for that" he yelled drawing his Zanpaktou and chasing the author around seireitei with a group of angry characters following him.)

"It does seem like that, but Kami or not that's how I feel" replied Komamura happily.

"I'm glad, but what should we do now" she asked.

"Dinner and a show" he asked.

"Definitely" she replied happily.

(AN: I'm not going to keep going back to the explanation, it gets very annoying to retype it all the time and you get it by now. I'm not going to keep boring you with the trivial details. Also I know I'm not making it very realistic on the reactions of some of the characters, please just bear with me for a little bit. I'll make it better given a little time.)

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Kagirinai)

"Let's see, tell Unohana taicho Zaraki taichos true feelings. Check, warn the soutaicho about possible new relationships sometime soon in the future. Check, Put Isane into an almost catatonic state for Hanataro to comfort. Check, break Komamuras' mask for Nanao to fondle his foxy features. Check, deliver a gargantuan barrel of candy to Yachiru. Double check, pick up Kenpachi taichos' special order for Orihime sama. Check, deliver Kenpachi Taichos' special order. Check, and lastly tell Kiyone my true feelings. Not check, damn this is going to be the hardest part of my checklist. Oh well as they say 'no guts no glory'. Still I get the feeling I'm going to get my ass handed to me for some reason or another" said Kagirinai to himself as he leapt towards the 13th division barracks. He had no idea what to say, simply because he had never said the words before. There was not a single instance in either life or death that he said 'I love you' to anything. Not even his parents or pets. Neither did he show affection to anything. It was this that enabled him to remember his life from the living world so well. Back then he tried to live life without any bonds believing that they would only bring pain. He was right and wrong at the same time. While the bonds brought pain they also brought relief to that pain. To live without bonds is to never truly live.

His hatred for bonds lead him to live alone away from the world, where no one would find him. That was until a pair of thrill seekers stumbled upon his little shack in an isolated part of the world. They had gotten lost while mountain climbing and the older one of them had been injured. She had a broken leg and several broken ribs. All he wanted to do was turn them away and let them suffer the consequences of their actions. But something stopped him; perhaps it was the spark in the younger siblings' eye or the way she refused to let her sister go. He didn't know, but he did know that he couldn't turn them down.

FLASHBACK

"You were stupid for coming here in the first place, but since you won't be able to leave for at least a month. You might as well make your self comfortable" he said turning away from them.

"Thank you, you are truly a blessing" said the younger sibling as she set her sister on the couch.

"I'm no blessing. The second your sister can walk you're out the door, and may you never darken my doorstep again" he replied not turning to face them.

"How can you be so kind yet so cruel? Haven't you ever done something just to be kind" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I haven't. I see no point to. All it would do is create bonds, something I don't need" he responded turning to her with a blank look on his face.

"But haven't you ever loved anything, and how can you live without bonds isn't it too painful" she asked her tears flowing down her face.

"No I haven't, and whether not you make bonds you are pained. At least without bonds the pain is solely your own. Without bonds you never have to feel the pain of losing a friend or family member. It will forever mean life alone, but the reduction of pain is worth it" he said his face never wavering.

"But you never truly live. All you have is an empty life devoid of anything worthwhile" she said wiping her tears away. She then turned away to her sister and began trying to splint her injuries properly. She was failing miserably, causing more pain than she was relieving.

"Oh for pity sake move over and let me do it" he said pushing her out of the way. He slowly began inspecting her leg, noting the swelling around her shin and ankle.

"Her leg is broken in two places, the ankle and the tibia. Luckily it doesn't need to be set so we can get right to the splint. You will not leave this couch, and you will not move that leg. I will tie it down if I have to, ok" he said directing the last part to her.

"Ok" she replied in a pained voice.

"Now remove your shirt so I can inspect the damage to your ribs" he said bluntly.

"PERVERT" she yelled slapping him so hard she hurt her own hand.

"I'm not a pervert, and I won't do anything to hurt you. Trust me and you'll be healed in less than a month" he said. She reluctantly did blushing like a tomato. He inspected her ribs without even glancing at her bare breasts. He wasn't concerned with them in the least, just healing her up so he can get them out of his house. After splinting her up as well as he could he turned away and started for the door.

"Since we are going to be seeing each other for some time I'll need to know what to call you. I have no name so just call me Nanashi" he said glancing back at them from the door.

"My sisters' name is Isane, and I'm Kiyone" said Kiyone simply before she turned to her sister.

"Alright I'll be back in a half hour with food, don't let her move and don't leave this room. After we eat when I get back I'll show you to your room" he said closing the door behind him.

FLASHBACK END

"(Sigh) Man am I glad to be the only one to remember that. I never thought I would have fallen in love with her in that short month. Then again she did show me the true power of bonds. Oh well the past is behind me, nothing I can do about it now" he said to himself.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the nameless-wonder here to see what a true man is made of. So how does it feel to know that you are a nameless, seat less, worthless excuse of a Shinigami" asked Sentaro one of the two joint third seats of the 13th division.

"Fuck off rope head, for your information I now have both a name and a seat. By the way I earned my seat with blood sweat and tears, unlike you mister all grades no talent" said Kagirinai. Not even glancing at him.

"Don't you just walk away from me. You think that just because you got a low seat you outrank me. I'm a third seat and way more powerful than you" he said drawing his zanpaktou.

"Is that a challenge" asked Kagirinai with a raised brow.

"Hey, now isn't the time for pointless squabbles. We need to get ready for war with the ryoka" said Kiyone placating.

"Shut it Kiyone, this doesn't concern you. This is between me and the limp dicked little bitch here" said Sentaro angrily.

"Ok since you seem so bent on dieing today, I'll accommodate you. I came here for peaceful reasons, but I'm always up for a good scrap" said Kagirinai drawing his zanpaktou.

"Heh, the day 11th division does anything peacefully is the day hollows stop attacking humans" said Sentaro angrily.

"Believe what you want. How about a little bet though, if I win you give up your seat and get busted down to grunt with no chance for promotion for the rest of your career. Deal, or no deal" asked Kagirinai.

"What if I win" asked Sentaro curiously.

"I'll…run myself through with every zanpaktou of the 11th division" said Kagirinai smirking.

"DEAL" shouted Sentaro smirking back.

"The terms are an agnikai, winner is the last one standing" said Kagirinai his smirk turning into a shit eating grin. Sentaro paled at that. He had seen what an agnikai could do to a man. If he even survived this he would never be able to rise in rank even without the stipulation.

"What are the limitations" he asked sweating a little bit

"You choose your own limits" replied Kagirinai.

"Fine I'm at half power" said Sentaro.

"Than to even the playing field I'll go to…1/10 my full power" replied Kagirinai.

"Heh, you just signed your own death warrant" yelled Sentaro charging in with his zanpaktou poised to cut Kagirinai in half. Faster than he could see, Kagirinai disappeared and reappeared behind him sheathing his zanpaktou. The second the blade was fully sheathed, hundreds of cuts appeared on Sentaro. All of them were light, and none of them would prove fatal. But they were enough to make him pass out from the pain.

"I win" said Kagirinai as Sentaro fell on his face.

"How…I didn't even see you move" said Kiyone fearfully.

"Training, a whole shit load of training. Working countless hours sweating until blood came out instead of water. Enduring enough pain that I literally cried blood, and then some" said Kagirinai.

"Why go that far. I just don't see you having a reason to work that hard" she said.

"I did it so I could always protect the woman I love. I never told her, but that's what I'm here for today" he responded. Noticing the dejected look in her eyes, he didn't need to ask how he felt about him.

"It also seems as if she may love me back" he said with a smirk.

"So who is the lucky lady" she asked wishing she had someone like him to love and protect her.

"You" he said capturing her lips in a soul searing kiss (ironic isn't it. A soul searing kiss and they're souls. Ha ha).

"Lucky me" she said dazed after the kiss.

"Yes lucky you, but also lucky me" he said holding her close, resting his forehead on hers'.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Kenpachi)

Kenpachi had been working ever since he killed all the people who attempted to rape Orihime. Youroichis' method was strange to say the least; she wanted him to stab an unusual looking mannequin to force his Zanpaktou into a physical form. Kenpachi didn't like the sound of that so he forewent it. Instead he asked them for assistance, which they gladly gave. They were just happy to be spoken too. In fact he even had them out on his down time to chat so he could learn more about them. It stunned Youroichi how easily he interacted with them. Normally the spirits conflicted with their wielder, to the point that they almost hated each other. Kenpachi on the other hand was chatting with both of them as if they were best friends.

'At this rate he may learn bankai faster than I thought. He truly is a genius when it comes to being a shinigami. He learned his original shikai in a few days, and then the shikai of a totally foreign zanpaktou in fifteen minutes. I take it back he takes the term genius to a whole new level' thought Youroichi to herself as she watched Kenpachi finish for the day.

_"Kenpachi that's enough for today, you need some time to yourself and your family"_ said Zangetsu.

"I guess your right, and it is a special occasion tonight" said Kenpachi smiling lightly.

_"Oh and what makes tonight so special"_ asked Kanshiki with a raised brow.

"I'm going to ask Orihime to marry me. I know we're young but she deserves it, and I love her. Besides Yachiru needs a mother and Orihime will be perfect" said Kenpachi shocking all who were present. They had expected a multitude of things but this was the last thing on their minds.

_"Well congratulations are in order Kenpachi; we both wish you a long and happy marriage. Also never forget, even when you can't see us we are always in your heart. That bond will help you transcend your power beyond the realms of belief"_ said Zangetsu before disappearing leaving Kenpachi with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'll remember that old man, thank you. Both of you, I have learned more from both of you than I would have trying it alone" said Kenpachi.

"So how do you think your progressing" asked Youroichi after a minute.

"In learning bankai, absolutely nothing. But in zanjutsu I'm learning from two perfect teachers. Kanshiki is even teaching me how to control my reiatsu and spiritual pressure to the level of a captain. Zangetsu is teaching me strategy and patience, so all in all I'd say I made pretty good progress. I think at this rate with the bonds we're forming bankai may not even be needed" said Kenpachi making Youroichis' eye twitch.

'He doesn't even know how close he is to reaching bankai. All this in one day of training, genius doesn't even describe it. If he doesn't achieve bankai by tomorrow I'll be surprised' she thought as he left to go clean up. After all he wanted to look and smell nice for when he proposed to his beloved.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Orihime)

"I wonder what Kenpachi kun has planned tonight. He said it was something special, oh well I guess I'll just have to wait and see" said Orihime to herself as she walked down the corridor. She stopped when she heard sobbing.

(Sob)… (Sob). She followed the sound until she came upon a closed door. Opening it carefully so as not to startle the person inside, she was shocked to find Yachiru crying her eyes out all alone. She listened in to hopefully learn of the problem.

"(Sob)…why did you have to die Ken chan? (Sob)…it's not fair, I'm happy with the new Ken chan but I still miss the old. (Sob)…both were my tou chan, but one actually lets me call him that. (Sob)…tou chan also found me a kaa chan, but Ken chan did as well. (Sob)…I can't let tou chan or kaa chan see me like this though, (sob)…tou chan is proud of me but I can't let him think I'm weak. (Sob)…and I don't want kaa chan to be disgusted and leave. (Sob)…I have to be strong" she said fighting to regain control of her emotions. Orihime however had seen enough, she opened the door fully and engulfed Yachiru in the most loving comforting hug she could manage.

"Yachiru chan, if you are sad let us know. If you want to cry than cry. We will never think any less of you. We may not be related by blood but Kenpachi kun and I love you like you were our daughter by birth. We will never leave you, you don't have to mask your sorrow from us" said Orihime rocking Yachiru back and forth while slowly stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Do (sniff) you really mean it kaa chan" asked Yachiru wiping her eyes.

"Yes I do and to prove it to you we're going to see Kenpachi kun right now" she said continuing to where she was supposed to meet Kenpachi.

"No please kaa chan, tou chan will think I'm weak. I don't want that" said Yachiru struggling slightly in Orihimes arms. However because she was exhausted from crying so much and didn't prove too troublesome to Orihime.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Kenpachi)

Kenpachi had everything prepared for a perfect evening. A nice little table for two set with a nice white tablecloth. A bottle of non alcoholic champagne setting in an ice bucket. He even convinced Youroichi to change the setting of the sky to nighttime with stars overhead. To finish off the ensemble two candles scented like Orihimes favorite flowers. He even went to the trouble of cooking the dinner for that night, roast beef in a creamy sauce with homemade mashed potato sans salad. He was just sitting down to wait for her when,

"Kenpachi kun, we need to have a serious talk. Yachiru was crying earlier, but was too afraid to come to us. She seems to think we'll leave if she seems weak" said Orihime showing him the trembling bunch of pink hair.

"I don't know why she would think that, but I do know two things. One I'll never leave her, and two you'll never leave her" said Kenpachi enveloping them both in a hug.

"See Yachiru chan Kenpachi kun isn't going to leave if you cry and neither am I" said Orihime comfortingly. Their words drove her over the edge. She broke down sobbing into Orihimes chest while clutching them both for dear life. Her exhaustion soon caught up with her, and she fell asleep in Orihimes arms.

"Let's skip dinner for tonight, she needs us more" said Kenpachi as he looked lovingly at his daughter and (hopefully) future wife.

"Yeah. By the way Kenpachi kun what did you want to talk about tonight" she asked while they walked.

"Well I was going to ask you after a romantic dinner but if you really want to know. (Gets down on one knee pulling out a box) Inoue Orihime, I have loved you ever since middle school and I have thought long and hard about this. I realize that there is not another woman in this universe I would rather spend the rest of my life with. So I ask you here and now, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the mother of my children? Will you marry me" he asked opening the box to reveal a beautifully crafted ring. It was made of white gold, with a blue diamond the size of her pinky nail set in the center. Engraved on the inside was _My Hime Forever_.

She just stared speechless at the work of art being presented to her. If she hadn't been carrying Yachiru she would have been jumping around for joy.

"YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU" was heard all around seireitei. Miraculously Yachiru was still asleep and Kenpachi was still able to hear. He didn't fault her for her yell though as he slipped the ring on her left hand.

"With this ring we are bound through eternity. I love you so much my Hime" said Kenpachi as he gathered her up in a gentle hug.

"And I you my Hogosha" she replied with his new nickname.

"'Protector', I like it" he said pulling her closer.

They forwent dinner like they said and just prepared for bed. They all lay down together; Kenpachi on one side Orihime on the other and Yachiru nestled between the two. For the first time they slept together like a family. They never had such a peaceful nights sleep until then.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Yo thymistacles here, just wrapping up another chapter of Kenpachi Kurosaki. I know this wasn't a really action packed chapter, but it should serve its purpose. I hope you liked it anyway, and will continue to read. Well not much else to say except school is kicking my ass especially Spanish class (shudders). Please review or flame I really need them, ja ne.


	4. The Battle Begins

**Kenpachi Kurosaki**

I don't own bleach; I just enjoy making Ichigo suffer.

"Yo" Talking

'Yo' Thinking

"_Yo" _Zangetsu/Kanshiki speaking

'_Yo' _Zangetsu/Kanshiki thinking

"_Yo"_ Shirosaki speaking

'_Yo'_ Shirosaki thinking

"Yo" 'Yo' Yo Flashback

(AN: This will be an IchiHarem story. So far the girls that will be in the harem are Orihime (obviously), Rukia, Tatsuki, Soifon, Yoruoichi, Nelliel, and Sunsun (all will be made clear in due time))

(AN2: From this chapter onward I will be using Ichigo and Kenpachi interchangeably (mostly when people speak to him (when I'm just referring to him it will be with Ichigo)))

* * *

Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

* * *

_**Ones pride cast aside,**_

_**We beasts take a step closer,**_

_**One heart killed,**_

_**We beasts will fade away.**_

* * *

Ichigo woke up with two pleasant weights on his chest. He groggily opened his eyes and looked down only to smile as the events from last night flooded his mind. Orihime said yes to marrying him, and Yachiru finally got to act her age with both a mother and father to comfort her. Both of them must have shifted during the night because Yachiru was now on his left side clinging to his arm with her head on his shoulder. Orihime had her head on his chest with her arms surrounding his torso. Both had a content look on their faces that he had no desire to change. So he just lay there smiling and wrapping his arms around his girls.

"Oi Kenpachi get your ass up and get training" yelled Youroichi waking both Orihime and Yachiru with a start.

"What time is it" asked Orihime as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned cutely.

"It's just after seven in the morning" responded Youroichi glaring at Ichigo who was glaring right back.

"You could have found a better way to wake them" he said irritably.

"Yeah well you needed to get your ass in gear so you can learn bankai" said Youroichi.

"We had a rather draining night last night so I wanted to let them sleep a little bit. Kami knows we all need a little more sleep since coming here" said Ichigo.

"Draining night huh, geez Kenpachi I never took you for a cradle robber, and with your own daughter no less" said Youroichi smirking. All it got her was the blunt side of Zangetsu hitting her head and the flat of Kanshiki hitting her stomach.

"Damn pervert, that's not what I meant and you know it" he said with a crimson blush coating his cheeks.

"Tou chan, what's a cradle robber" asked Yachiru curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older, much much _much_ older" said Ichigo avoiding the question.

"Ok, I'm going to look for baldy chan and swan chan to play" she said happily as she dashed away.

"Just make sure not to push them too hard, we still need them to fight with us tomorrow" yelled Ichigo who couldn't help but grin at his daughters' enthusiasm. He also couldn't help but feel pity for Ikkaku and Yumichika. He knew what his daughter meant by 'play' if her fight with the unnamed captain was any indication. Those two were in for hell when she got to them.

"So Kenpachi kun, what did you have planned for today with your zanpakutō" asked Orihime curiously.

"Today I was just planning on learning as much as I could about them. I neglected Zangetsu far too much after I learned his name, and I want to make it up to him. I also want to make sure I don't make the same mistake with Kanshiki. Both of them mean too much to me to make that mistake again" said Ichigo as he fixed his shihakushou. Just as he finished his sentence two figures appeared behind him.

_"Do you really mean that Kenpachi"_ asked Zangetsu looking straight into his eyes.

"I do, both of you are as important to me as any of my nakama. I would gladly give my life to assist you, if only for you to ask it" he said his resolve not wavering in the least.

_'He may actually be worthy'_ thought both Kanshiki and Zangetsu at the same time.

_"Tell us where we reside and we may actually be inclined to believe you"_ said Kanshiki with a slightly condescending tone. She was still bitter and a little skeptical from her treatment with Zaraki.

"You are both a part of me, residing within the depths of my heart. As such your pain is my pain. Your fight is my fight. Your blood is my blood" said Ichigo with such certainty that all present (sans Orihime) took a step back in shock.

Suddenly the entire cave echoed with laughter. The laughter came from three sources, Zangetsu, Kanshiki, and Youroichi. It wasn't a mocking laughter, but a joyous laughter that made you want to join in.

_"Oh I needed that laugh. I can't believe that after all these millennia I have finally found a master with the ability to bring out my full potential. My first master and he already understands the truth of what a zanpakutō really is"_ said Zangetsu joyously with a smile on his face for the first time since he has ever been seen.

_"It really is unbelievable Zan kun. He is able to progress so quickly that it puts even the most brilliant genius in seireitei to shame. I never even thought it would be possible after I saw how Zaraki acted. I guess there is truth to the saying never judge a book by its cover"_ said Kanshiki as she smiled happily.

"What do you mean" asked Ichigo scratching his head curiously.

_"Simply put, you have discovered the means of achieving bankai. You forged a bond with both your zanpakutō of such a magnitude that it would normally take Shinigami decades to achieve it. Congratulations Kenpachi, you have done the impossible again"_ said Zangetsu happily.

"Wow. Man you guys really know how to make a guy feel unworthy. I still feel like shit for neglecting you for so long, and yet you see fit to give me your ultimate ability. You truly honor me with this gift" said Ichigo as he knelt to the ground with his head bowed towards the two zanpakutō.

_"Kenpachi, though you may feel unworthy believe us you are. Much more so than that of others, some of which don't even deserve to know the name of their zanpakutō"_ said Kanshiki thinking of her old master.

"Thank you again" said Ichigo who just received a nod before they both disappeared. Then in an instant he found himself on his back with a laughing Orihime clinging to his chest.

"You did it Kenpachi kun. You really did it" she said planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Their first kiss. The second her lips touched his it felt as if an electric shock jolted through their systems.

"Whoa" was all Ichigo could say.

"Yeah" said Orihime. They just looked at each other for a second before they entered into a fierce make out session, reveling in the feel of each other's lips as their bodies pressed together creating a pleasant friction.

"I think this was the best decision I have ever made" Said Ichigo as he rested his forehead against Orihimes. She just giggled in response.

* * *

(With Yachiru)

Yachiru sped through seireitei with amazing speed. She reached the 11th division barracks in roughly five minutes. She opened the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Baldy chan, Swan chan" she called through the hallway.

"You called fukutaicho" they both chorused at the same time.

"Baldy chan did you find Tou chans' friends" she asked.

"Yeah they're over this way" said Ikkaku motioning for her to follow.

"And what did you need me for fukutaicho" asked Yumichika.

"Did you finish Kaa chans' new cloths? Tou chans' are too big for her" she replied.

"Yes I did finish them, just last night. I was planning on trying to find the taicho so I could deliver them, but I couldn't find him" said Yumichika with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Here we are fukutaicho, these are the taichos' friends" said Ikkaku as he opened the door. Yachiru dashed in and looked at all of them happily.

"AHH IT'S THE CRAZY CAPTAINS KID" yelled Ganju in fright.

"Oh hello Gorilla chan, are your cuts healing up from Byaku chan" she asked surprising them with her question.

"Umm…yes they are but why does that matter" he asked curiously.

"Tou chan says tomorrow we storm the repentance cell and rescue Chibi chan. He wants all of his friends to be in fighting condition" she said happily.

"Umm…why is your father helping us? Isn't he a Shinigami like you" asked Sado with a raised brow.

"Yes silly, but he came with you. You are here to help chibi chan right" she asked her smile never wavering.

"Chibi chan? Who are you talking about? And who is your father" asked Uryu.

"Simple Pencil chan, his name is Kenpachi Ichigo Kurosaki" she said as their jaws dropped to the floor.

"And who is Chibi chan" asked Sado.

"It's Byaku chans' little sister, Mountain chan" she said hopping up and down.

"That doesn't help" said Uryu irritated.

"I think she means Rukia" supplied Sado.

"Right Mountain chan" she cheered happily.

"Ok, so why are we here" asked Ganju.

"So tou chan can come pick you up tomorrow" she said.

"So what do we do now" asked Sado.

"You rest while I go play with Baldy chan and Swan chan" she replied making both Yumichika and Ikkaku sweat. They knew what she meant by 'play'.

"Yumichika, I think you and I are dead meat" whispered Ikkaku to his metro sexual friend.

"Agreed shall we try to escape beautifully" he replied.

"Escape yes, beautifully no" said Ikkaku inching away from Yachiru.

"Let's go" she yelled grabbing both of them by their collars and running off.

"Why do I feel as if I should pity them" asked Uryu.

"Because her definition of play means to beat the crap out of" supplied Ganju suppressing a snigger at the memory of the white haired captain after Yachiru finished 'playing' with him.

* * *

(The next day)

Ichigo woke up early to prepare for the battle ahead of him. He knew that even with all the training from Zangetsu and Kanshiki, he would be hard pressed to win. But then he smirked remembering he wouldn't be alone. He would have his friends, and his new squad. With their help he would dominate the battle field. Hell if he could get Youroichi to help it would be a cinch.

He looked over to his sleeping fiancée with a wide grin on his face. So long as she was safe he could take on the world. He gently leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She moaned in content as she rolled over and opened her eyes to the smiling face of Ichigo.

"Good morning Kenpachi kun" she said smiling.

"Morning Hime, we need to get going soon if we want to get Rukia out of here" he said handing her some of the cloths that Yachiru had brought back yesterday.

"Thanks Kenpachi kun, you go and do what you have to. I'll catch up later with Yachiru chan" she said smiling happily.

"Are you sure Hime" he asked with worry.

"Go I'll be fine" she said again.

"Alright, I'll see you soon" he said leaving her with another kiss.

* * *

(At Sōkyoku hill)

Rukia stood there her head downcast tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Her resolve was broken so easily by Ichimaru taicho; she didn't even try to build it back up. She just resigned her fate and hoped her final request was honored.

"Kuchiki Rukia do you have any final words before your sentence is carried out" asked Yamamoto soutaicho.

"Yes, I have two final requests" she replied looking him straight in the eye.

"What are they" he asked.

"I request that after my execution the ryoka be allowed to go home as they are, and also that the ryoka known as Kenpachi Ichigo Kurosaki be allowed to keep his Shinigami abilities so as to aid seireitei in times of need" she said with conviction. Genryusai frowned, but still looked her in the eye.

"Though I cannot say I like your requests, they will be honored, just as have every other shinigamis" said Genryusai.

"Thank you" she said with relief. Her head bowed with relief as they began the ritual for her execution. Genryusai used kidō to control three blocks meant to raise her up to the top of the scaffolding. They began the chant to release the Sōkyoku. It raised itself up an aimed straight for her heart, turning into a flaming phoenix as it did. Rukia closed her eyes waiting for the final blow to land.

SHING…CLANG (for those of you confused it was a sword drawing and blocking an attack (sorry I suck at thinking of sound effects)). Rukia opened her eyes to see a sight that she had never dreamed possible. Ichigo was floating in front of her a cocky smirk on his face as he blocked the Sōkyoku.

"Oi didn't think you would give up that easily, chibi" he said arrogantly. All the present taichos and fukutaichos along with every other Shinigami there had their jaws dropped. A single Shinigami was blocking the Sōkyoku as if it were nothing.

"You moron, you couldn't have just left and been happy. Now you will be killed BAKA" Rukia yelled at him.

"So that's the thanks I get" he replied as the Sōkyoku pulled back for another strike.

"Hold on this thing is pissing me off" he said while throwing Zangetsu into the air. He spun around to face the attack head on and cocked back his fist. Everybody started writing him off as dead when he did what was thought to be impossible. As the Sōkyoku sped forward again he lashed out with his fist…and shattered it into a million pieces as he caught the falling Zangetsu with his other hand. Everybody's jaws were literally hitting the floor. A single kid who shouldn't even have Shinigami powers had just shattered the single most powerful artifact in all of seireitei…with his bare hands.

"That's not possible…the Sōkyoku has the power of 1, 000, 000 zanpakutō" said Genryusai in disbelief. However Ichigo heard him and turned to look at him as if he were crazy.

"You have got to be shitting me old man. That thing barely had the power of 50 zanpakutō. I think you were told a bunch of bullshit" he replied making Genryusai blush in anger.

"Destroy him" were the only words out of his mouth. Everyone moved to follow his orders only to stop at the sounds of pain. When they turned they were shocked to see that 11th division was beating back their respective squads. Leading the way was Ikkaku, Yumichika, and…Renji? Yes the red head from the 6th division was fighting right alongside his old comrades.

"Oi Renji it's about time you showed your ugly face up" yelled Ichigo with a joking grin.

"Oh shut up bastard, and get your ass out of here with Rukia" he yelled back.

"Nah you know what I think I'll leave the running to you" he said as he broke the scaffold and picked up Rukia with one hand. He drew back like he was going to throw a baseball.

"Oi Ichigo you're not going to…" she started.

"Catch" he yelled as he threw her with all his might turning her into a living screaming missile.

"BAKAMONO ICHIGO" she yelled after Renji caught her.

"YOU BAKA WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HADN'T CAUGHT HER" yelled Renji in a rage.

"Simple than Chad would have" he said pointing behind Renji to where his friends stood.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Kenpachi kun" yelled Orihime waving happily.

"Guys get her away from here. Our mission was to keep her safe, now you do that while I give you time" he yelled back to them a smug grin on his face. They turned tail and began running, all except for Orihime and Yachiru. She had a set look on her face that said clearly 'I'm going to help you fight'.

"After them" yelled Genryusai blood vessels appearing all over his face. Three fukutaichos followed the orders. They were from 1st division, 2nd division, and 4th division. Ichigo shunpoed in their path before they could make it more than 10 feet, the look on his face said 'take another step and die'.

"Ugate Gonryōmaru" yelled the 1st division fukutaicho.

"Buttsubuse Gegetsuburi" yelled the 2nd division fukutaicho in a rage.

"Hashire Itegumo" said Isane in a controlled manner. Ichigo just drew his zanpakutō and stuck them in the ground. He then shunpoed in front of Marechiyo and punched right through his flail like zanpakutō and right into his stomach making him cough blood. Then in the blink of an eye he was in front of Chōjirō and with a single open palm uppercut knocked him seven feet in the air. Before she could react he was in front of Isane but instead of a cocked fist he just extended his hand and flicked her in the forehead knocking her back 5 feet.

"What the hell? Are you trying to imply that I'm not worthy of fighting you with that flick" she asked in a rage while rubbing her head.

"No but Hanataro would try to skin me alive if I hurt his lady love" said Ichigo before he appeared back by his zanpakutō. He quickly grabbed them and blocked two blades coming right at him, the owners being Kuchiki Byakuya and Soifon. Before either of them could speak he jerked his head to the side opened his mouth and…caught another blade with his teeth? Everybody was astounded once again by either his skill or pure luck, but what really had their jaws on the ground was who was attacking him. It was Unohana; she had a murderous look on her face and tears streaming down her face.

"You killed him…you killed my Kenpachi kun. For that I will kill you" she said. She drew her sword back to strike from an angle that not even he could defend while being occupied by two others.

What everyone forgot though was not even 15 feet behind Ichigo was Orihime. She heard everything Unohana said and it pissed her off. Nobody threatened _**her**_ Kenpachi in front of her and got away with it. Without thinking of any possible repercussions she called on her Shun Shun Rika.

"Tsubaki" she called without hesitation.

"What do you want girl" answered the belligerent flower. Orihime just grabbed him and held him close to her face.

"We have a battle to fight, and you are going to help me do it or so help me I will make you regret it" she said. To her surprise instead of getting mad he just started laughing uncontrollably.

"Finally you grow a backbone. Alright Orihime use me as you would any sword, I'm yours to command" he said, and before her very eyes he became just that, a sword. It was a Chinese style double edged sword, with a golden tassel on the pommel. Orihime just smirked and rushed into action.

Back with Ichigo and his approaching demise, Unohanas blade rushes towards him and he knew he was going to take a hit.

'Well I'm fucked" he thought. But just as Unohana was about to land a strike a sword appeared between them and blocked her. Both turned in surprise to see Orihime wielding the very sword that was keeping Ichigo from becoming a leather rug.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MAN" she yelled in a rage that Ichigo had never seen before. With those words she engaged Unohana and was holding her own.

'Huh I guess Kagirinai was right, when you mess with another woman's man you are in for a world of hurt regardless of training or power difference' thought Ichigo with a shiver.

"Why are you shivering boy? Have you finally realized you are going to die today" asked Soifon in a smug voice.

"Nope just remembering the third reason I know to never intentionally piss of a woman" he responded turning back to her and Byakuya.

"And what are the first two" asked said Emo king with a raised brow.

"One I have too much respect for women to try and piss them off, and two why would I try to piss them off when most of the time they are so kind to me" he replied.

"Ok enough chit chat, let's just finish this" said Soifon with a slight blush.

'Oh how I wish I could have a man like him. Oh well the red head already has claim over him' she thought to herself.

"Agreed" said Ichigo with his (unknown to him) lady killer smile.

'This will be harder than I thought' she thought to herself as her blush became more prominent.

* * *

OMAKE: WTF???????

Disclaimer: I own none of the gags used in the following omake. (this omake will begin near the end of the chapter).

Ichigo caught Unohanas zanpakutō in his mouth while still holding off Byakuya and Soifon. Genryusai had had enough though.

"Oh for fucks sake, who is writing this shit" he yelled raising his hands in exasperation.

"Umm old man I wouldn't suggest pissing off the author, there's no telling what he might do in retaliation" said Shinsui glancing around fearfully.

"As if some puny author can stand up to the might of me and Ryujin jakka" said Genryusai arrogantly. Just as those words left his mouth a clap of thunder sounded and the heavens parted as the author comes down in a beam of light.

"So you think you can tangle with me thymistacles the all might author of this fic" said the author.

"Yes now take back some of the things you said and make us start winning" said Genryusai angrily.

"No" replied thymistacles.

"Why the hell not" he asked.

"Because I don't like you. You are an ass in the anime and manga saying such things about Orihime" said thymistacles.

"You're going to bitch to us about things that haven't even happened in this reality yet" yelled Genryusai.

"Pretty much" thymistacles replied smugly.

"That's it Banshō issai kaijin to nase Ryujin Jakka" yelled Genryusai as he drew his zanpakutō, only for it to fizzle out.

"Did I forget to mention a few assurances that you won't be a problem to beat? Now as my first form of revenge for Orihime for the future" *pulls out a laptop and begins typing*. Before they could even ask what was happening Genryusai was launched into the scaffold and started ricocheting off of everything in sight like a pinball. He come to a stop where he began bruises covering the majority of his body.

"Is that all you got" he yelled sure it would end right there.

"Not even by a long shot"*starts typing again*. All the muscle mass that Genryusai once had left him until he was nothing more than a withered husk like his age would imply. Before he could ask if thymistacles was done his pants dropped revealing his highly embarrassing boxers that had pictures of Grimmjow and said 'Grimmjow fan boy' right on the ass. He blushed as Grimmjow appeared beside him and started laughing his ass off.

"And the worst is yet to come" said thymistacles as he cracked his knuckles and started typing again. Before Genryusai could begin to fret he felt something wrong with his backside. His face started getting redder and redder until a ripping was heard. A hole had appeared right in the center of his boxers and out crawled a tiny monkey.

"Did he just make that monkey come out his ass" asked Ikkaku to Renji.

"I believe he did" said Renji as said monkey screeched and started mauling his face (AN: I have nothing against Renji, I just thought that would be funny as hell.)

"All right that's enough anal dwelling butt monkey, it's time for you to go home" said thymistacles making Genryusai pale. He started running as fast as he could but the monkey was faster. Before he had taken more than five steps the monkey had leapt and started forcing itself back into Genryusais ass. His face got twice as red as when the monkey came out and he passed out from the strain.

"Anybody else want to question my work" said thymistacles with a sadistic smirk that would have made Zaraki proud. Everybody shook their heads.

"I don't think anybody would after that thymistacles sama" said Soifon.

"True well bye bye" he said, and just like that he was gone. It was like he was never there to begin with, if it weren't for Genryusai that is.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED" yelled Byakuya as he ripped out two giant handfuls of hair.

* * *

Hey all thymistacles here. I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story or A Promise Kept in forever. I have just been dealing with a lot recently. My father is being kind of harsh due to a small religious crisis that I was having. Then there was the massive load of work from school coupled with writers block. But then the worst was when my brother decided to be an ass and rip my flash drive out when I was writing this chapter. It killed pretty much half the chapter that I had to rewrite and only just recently finished. I hope that little Omake helped. You guys know the drill review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kenpachi Kurosaki**

I don't own bleach; I just enjoy making Ichigo suffer.

"Yo" Talking

'Yo' Thinking

"_Yo" _Zanpakutō speaking

'_Yo' _Zanpakutō thinking

"_Yo"_ Shirosaki speaking

'_Yo'_ Shirosaki thinking

"Yo" 'Yo' Yo Flashback

...

Chapter 5: Battle of Sōkyoku Hill (Part 1)

...

Ichigo was having the time of his life. He didn't know why but the thrill of battle, the chance he could die this very day didn't frighten him. No it excited him. He finally understood what Zaraki was talking about when they battled. His smile slowly turned from lady killer to Zarakis' maniacal grin. Byakuya and Soifon would swear until the day they died again that they were fighting a reincarnation of Zaraki. Hell they even thought they saw a yellow silhouette of the giant former captain behind him a few times.

"Come on, you two can do better than this. Show me your true power. I want a fight to be remembered" he called to them as he dodged Byakuyas' blade and caught Soifons' with Zangetsu.

"What the hell is this kid? I swear he must be channeling Zaraki or _something_ to fight like this" said Soifon in disbelief.

"It matters not. Chire Senbonzakura" said Byakuya as he released his shikai. Ichigo grinned wider as he started fighting with increased vigor.

"Now we're talking. Shou Zangetsu" he called releasing the shikai of his first blade. Energy exploded from his body in a massive wave, dispelling the conglomeration of sakura petals from converging upon him. He rushed Byakuya and swung Zangetsu in a wide arc forcing him to recall the blade to block. Soifon took advantage of his open side and attacked again. He proved to be more flexible than they anticipated by bringing Kanshiki (who was on the opposite side) above his head and twisting her to block the incoming strike.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE" she yelled in frustration trying to push past his defense.

"Die ryoka" said a voice behind Ichigo. He turned to see a shinigami from the first squad raised a battle ax that was his zanpakutō. They all heard a high ululation as a battle cry and saw the man get decked and sent flying ten feet away unconscious. They followed the fist to the source to find Hanataro.

"Thought you could use some help" he said as he jumped away to help another 11th squad member.

"Great more traitors" said Byakuya in annoyance. Ichigo was about to respond when he felt something was wrong. He couldn't tell exactly what but it didn't matter for now.

...

(With Unohana and Orihime)

Both women were furious and the battle that raged between them was testimony to that. Both of them moved as if they had battled for all eternity, the grace was unimaginable. The damage they were causing even more so.

"Why" asked Unohana her eyes narrowed. To many this would have been far too vague, but Orihime understood her completely.

"Because I love him" she replied.

"He murdered my fiancé" retorted Unohana.

"He is my fiancé" she replied blocking an overhead strike.

"How could you choose to be with someone like that? A murderer" asked Unohana as she blocked a horizontal strike.

"Many would have said the same to you about Zaraki" retorted Orihime as she jumped back to dodge the downswing from Unohana.

"THEY ARE NOT THE SAME" she yelled tears flowing once again down her face.

"YES THEY ARE" Orihime yelled back kicking Unohana in the stomach catching her off guard and removing her zanpakutō from her grasp. Orihime stood over her with Tsubaki pointed at her throat panting with exertion and sweat pouring down her in waves. Unohana just hung her head and surrendered to her grief again.

"I loved him…and now he's gone" she said she said as more tears slid down her porcelain face.

"Then you should understand why I fight for MY Kenpachi. You loved Zaraki san, and I love Kurosaki kun, and I refuse to lose him. Not now, not ever, especially since I just got him" replied Orihime lowering her blade and letting him return to his usual form.

"What do you mean" asked Unohana.

"I loved him ever since I was in middle school. Back then kids used to pick on me every day. They were all jealous of how long my hair was and of its unusual color. One day some girls went too far and cut it short, and in the end made me cry. Kurosaki kun saw what happened and comforted me in a small way. He sat there rubbed my back and listened to me vent. But what really endeared me to him was what happened not even a week later. My older brother, the only family I had left, and I argued over something stupid. That night we didn't even talk during dinner, then he left for work and I still didn't say a word. On his way to work he got into an accident, and needed to be rushed to a hospital. Kurosaki kun lives in a clinic run by his dad, and that was where they took him for his initial treatment. They rushed me there to see him in case he didn't make it. Kurosaki kun saw me as I was yelling at Sora to be alright. They loaded him up to transfer him to a regular hospital, and then put me in with them. Kurosaki kun left without telling his family and sat with me all the way there and in the hospital. He held me as I cried, and comforted me when they delivered the news that Sora died. He was so strong, he had just lost his own mother several months before and here he was comforting me. I fell in love with him that very moment, but I never knew if he would feel the same for me. I was nervous and shy and I could never tell him because I never wanted to be rejected. So I just watched him from afar cursing myself for my cowardice. Only since we came here did he ever show me his true feelings. I love him, he loves me, and I know both of these things without a single doubt in my mind" said Orihime. Unohana was speechless as she listened. It stunned her to learn these things and made her really think about what was going on. She shunpoed away without another word, desperate to find the questions that belong to the answers she now had.

...

(With Kagirinai, Yumichika, and Ikkaku)

"Alright you two remember what Kenpachi said" said Kagirinai as he drew his zanpakutō to clash with several 1st division members.

"No holding back" answered Ikkaku blocking a strike from above.

"No limitations" answered Yumichika as he kicked away another shinigami.

"JUST FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE" all three yelled as one.

"Sake Ruri'iro Kujaku" called Yumichika letting his _true_ zanpakutō reveal itself to them…it was a Kido type. However no one cared as several words Kenpachi said rolled through their heads.

"It doesn't matter what you can do. It doesn't matter what you know. If it can be used in combat use it. If you know Kido use it. If your zanpakutō isn't a direct combat type, release it and fight from a distance. If you can use any form of release use whatever you got. Combat is battle, battle is war, and there are no rules to war. Anything that is used in fights is combat, so when we storm Sōkyoku hill, don't hold back. Never hold back, because that is not the way of the 11th division. We fight with everything we have, and WE are the reason that wars are won.

They were inspiring words and everyone took them to heart. Their battle prowess skyrocketed. Now they doubted that even the soutaicho could stand up against several of their members if they banded together.

"BANKAI Ryūmon Hōzukimaru" called Ikkaku making numerous eyes go wide at seeing a feat they never believed possible. Someone that wasn't even close to captain class released a bankai. They shuddered at the thought of who else kept secrets like that hidden.

"Otoshiireru Kage Kusari" yelled Kagirinai. His zanpakutō transformed from a blade to a battle chain. The links were pitch black and the weight on the end was a large conical pendulum also black. The handle stayed as the hilt of a sword.

"Ok here is how it's gonna go, I'm gonna take on Tosen. Yumichika you take on his fukutaicho. Kagirinai…you just choose whomever and make sure you kick their ass" said Ikkaku as he leapt into battle with the blind taicho, Yumichika close on his heels.

"Ok…now who to fight" Kagirinai said to himself looking around. He saw Kiyone attempting to stall Gin Ichimaru…and failing miserably.

"Eh why not" he said and leapt into battle.

"You are being quite the pest…I think I'll get rid of you" said Gin his creepy smile never leaving his face. He raised his zanpakutō to end her life in a single stroke. As he brought it down a clang of metal meeting metal rang throughout the area and it never fell any further than just above his head.

"Now now is there really a need to exert such violence against such a beautiful woman. Besides you have bigger things to worry about" said a voice from behind him. He glanced back in shock to see Kagirinai holding the hilt of his released zanpakutō, a length of the chain wrapped around his own blade stopping it from going any further.

"Not bad kid, not many could stop a taicho intent on killing someone. But you even diverted my attention enough to let her think she could get a strike in" said Ichimaru as he turned just as Kiyones blade struck home. However much to her dismay and terror there wasn't a mark on him from her attack.

"Ikorose Shinsō" said Gin as he thrust his zanpakutō forward to spear her. Before he could make it though, she was gone in a flash. He sensed a person to his left and saw Kagirinai standing there holding Kiyone bridal style with a murderous look in his eyes.

"I was willing to let it slide once with an ass kicking, but you just had to go and piss me off. First you attack my love, then you try to kill her right in front of me, and finally you don't even know how to use that blade the proper way" said Kagirinai glaring at him.

"I don't know how to use my own zanpakutō eh? Well than you'll just have to take it by force and teach me won't you" he said mockingly.

"Gladly" said Kagirinai from behind him again. Gins eyes widened as he didn't even sense him until he spoke. As far as he knew not even Youroichi could accomplish something like that. Before he could react any further he felt a kick to his back. It lifted him off his feet, but before he could go flying Kagirinai was in front of him and sent him sailing upwards with a powerful uppercut with the heel of his hand. Finally with a knee to his arm he lost his grip on his zanpakutō. He skidded several feet away holding his arm as it was going slightly numb from the impact.

"Well well well you actually managed to make me lose my grip. Now all you have to do is show me what I was doing wrong" said Gin sarcastically.

"You are a dumbass. You want to see how to properly use her than just give me a minute" said Kagirinai.

'Hello Shinsō, would you be willing to work with me and Kage Kusari' he asked the blade in his hands.

_"Now why would I want to do something like that"_ asked a feminine voice.

'Because unlike your current master I will not treat you like a slave or tool. You will be treated as a partner, just like Kage Kusari' he replied.

_"The boy is right Shinsō. He has never treated me with anything other than respect. Hell I would even go as far as to say I like the kid"_ said Kage Kusari in a deep echoic voice.

_"YOU LIKE SOMEBODY…I never thought I would see the day when a shadow type zanpakutō actually likes its wielder. Well just being treated with respect doesn't mean I'll go with you"_ she replied calmly.

'What would you say if I told you that I would use your power the way it was meant to be used' he asked.

_"WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOTTED LINE"_ she shouted enthusiastically. Kagirinai just chuckled and cracked his neck.

"Oh Gin, it looks like I get to show you how this beautiful blade should be used. Now Ikorose Shinsō" he said shooting her right towards Gin. He jumped to the left thinking it was an easy victory even without his zanpakutō. He saw Kagirinai move his hands in a strange manner but put it off and charged. He saw Kagirinai smirk and felt a pain shoot up through his back. He looked behind him and saw to his horror a blade sticking out of his back. He followed it back to the source and saw it began curving. He kept following it until he saw to his disbelief…it was Shinsō. The blade had twisted and curved to come around behind him to stab him in the back.

"How" he asked in awe.

"Simple Shinsō isn't a normal blade. The extension is not the limit of her power. She can twist, turn, arc, and any number of other things to reach her target…assuming her wielder is competent enough to use her properly. You see Gin Shinsō is an Urumi, a long, thin, _**flexible**_ blade that with the right movements can slip around allies to attack enemies, attack from behind, or attack multiple enemies in different places with little effort. In the right hands she can become a power like no other, but in your hands she is little more than a spear for all you can do. I think she has made her choice, just by letting me use her, her answer should be more than clear. You have just become a zanpakutōless captain, and with the loss of Shinsō comes a loss of at least a quarter of your power. My power on the other hand has only increased" said Kagirinai with a small smile. Everyone in hearing distance was stunned and terrified. Things just got a hell of a lot more complicated for the shinigami loyal to Yamamoto, and that much easier to those who are loyal to Ichigo.

...

(With Yumichika)

"Shūhei I really wish I could convince you to join us. Your skill could be very useful in the 11th division. But since you seem to be attached to the hip with your captain (AN: I use Taicho, Captain, Fukutaicho, and Lieutenant interchangeably) I will just have to defeat you beautifully" said Yumichika slightly creeping his opponent out.

"Those are some big words coming from an 11th division failure" he replied the insult directed at his zanpakutō.

"Well at least I don't fear my partner. Sure I didn't get along that well before, but then my captain pointed out that anything and everything can be used in combat. He showed us that holding back is just as much an insult to ourselves as it is to our opponent. So from now on I will not shy away from using my zanpakutō to his full potential, just because he is a kidō type. No I shall embrace him as a partner no as a brother, like I should have done from the beginning. As my captain said once before 'I'm fighting side by side with him. I'll never lose to someone… who only fights by himself'. You who has always feared his blade has rejected his partner and given up a strength that should have been his from the beginning. You have crippled yourself, and in that you have given me the advantage I need" said Yumichika proudly. Shūhei just stood there stunned as Yumichikas words sunk in. He never even saw the attack coming until he was wrapped in the kidō vines and they were draining him of all reiatsu. Flowers started blooming along the vines as the reiatsu filled them to the brim.

"So what now" asked Shūhei in a weak tired voice.

"You fall…ba-suto" Yumichika replied calmly as all the flowers exploded at one time making a plume of fire 30 feet high. Shūhei fell forward completely unconscious. Yumichika never wanted to kill him so he absorbed the majority of the reiatsu and used the bare minimum for the explosion. After words he split the energy with Ruri'iro Kujaku, making both feel much better.

_"You spoke beautifully to him Yumichika. I'm sure you just gave him the push he needed to accept his zanpakutō"_ said Ruri'iro Kujaku softly.

'I hope so. Ever since Kurosaki taicho showed us the error of our thinking I have been regretting ever coming up with that stupid nickname for you. You deserve my respect and much more than I can give you right now. I just hope in the future I can feel worthy of being partnered with such a magnificent blade' thought Yumichika sadly.

_"(Sigh) Yumichika, you actually came up with a good idea in the nickname. Though I may hate it, there are some instances where a kidō type weapon may come at a disadvantage. That melee form could save your life one of these days. With it you made me even more versatile than I was before, and that alone will give you an advantage. Just don't use it every time you need me"_ said Ruri'iro Kujaku with a chuckle.

'Thank you' replied Yumichika as he went out to continue battling for his captain.

...

(With Ikkaku)

"Why do you stray from the path of justice Ikkaku" asked Tosen as he blocked a strike from the bald headed man.

"Stray from justice? What the hell are you talking about? This is war and in war you follow your commander in this case it is Kurosaki taicho" replied Ikkaku.

"But he killed Zaraki in cold blood" said Tosen, who furrowed his brow. He may have never liked Zaraki, but neither could he condone his death.

"First off it was an accident, secondly 11th division is built for combat. We don't care who leads us, just so long as they are strong. Kurosaki taicho has proven that he is both stronger and smarter than Zaraki taicho, by beating him and increasing the battle prowess of the division in general" said Ikkaku as he jumped over a horizontal strike and lashed out with the blade on his back. Tosen dodged but just barely.

"I still don't see why you follow him" said Tosen with a frown.

"Yeah I guess that would only come from actually understanding us. We don't care about justice. We don't care who was right or who was wrong. We care about war, because in war we have a purpose. Everyone in 11th division has only one purpose…to fight. We have no other skills than war. We don't communicate, we don't give a rats ass about the rules, we don't even give a flying fuck about advancing technology. Those things are out of our grasp. So we concentrate in the one area our talents do not falter, in battle" said Ikkaku. His conviction stunned Tosen for a moment which was all that was needed to land a decisive blow on him.

"Now you're mine" said Yumichika as Ruri'iro Kujakus' vines ensnared his arms and legs from behind.

"What a cowardly move" said Tosen trying to hit a sore spot.

"Cowardly, you're a fucking captain. We do what we need to, to win. Sneak attacks, attacking in groups, hell even distraction it's all legal" said Ikkaku as he charged forward and landed a devastating blow to Tosens torso. Blood poured out of him as he fell to his knees the blood loss and reiatsu drain too much for him, he passed out.

"Ok where to next" asked Yumichika.

"Think we should help Kagirinai? I think he went after Ichimaru" said Ikkaku.

"I don't think we'll be needed" said Yumichika with a sweatdrop.

"Why" asked Ikkaku. Yumichika just pointed behind him to Kagirinai who was wailing on Ichimaru with both of the zanpakutō in his hands.

"Ok on to plan B" said Ikkaku.

"Plan B" asked Yumichika.

"Yup we grab a bag of popcorn and enjoy the show" said Ikkaku as he pulled a chair out of nowhere and sat on it facing the asskicking that Ichimaru was receiving.

"Works for me" said Yumichika as he copied Ikkaku.

...

(Back with Kagirinai)

"You're not bad kid" said Gin as he tried to dodge another strike from Shinsō only to walk into Kage Kusari.

"You're not too shabby yourself without a zanpakutō. However I'm still holding back" said Kagirinai with a smirk.

"Oh really than why not fight at full" asked Gin as he narrowly avoided the weight of Kage Kusari, and the blade of Shinsō.

"You're funeral, Kage Kusari, Katsu" he said. The chain started changing. The links sharpened and started to become serrated. The weight started caving in at four key points making four blades that looked extremely sharp. Then those four blades also serrated. In a matter of seconds the entire chain turned into a vicious looking bladed chain. Gins eyes widened at seeing the weapon. Now he didn't have to worry about being captured…he just had to worry about being ripped to shreds…or cut to ribbons…or both. Who was he kidding, he was royally fucked, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to bluff his way out of it.

"You know that little change won't do much" he replied.

"True but then again I'm not done" said Kagirinai with a smirk. Before anyone could ask what he meant he pulled off his upper shuhakashō (spelling?) and threw it into the air. It moved much slower than it should have. When it landed instead of a small 'thump' that one would hear from cloth landing, a huge crash was heard and a plume of dust rose from the ground. Gin looked back at Kagirinai to see what he really looked like. Kagirinai had always worn a hood with his shuhakashō, for whatever reason. It had hidden the majority of his features. Now everyone could see, and it scared six shades of shit out of most of them. His hair was lava red, at least shoulder length and spiked back and down (think of Sonic the Hedgehog) and a goatee. His eyes were a piercing steel grey that held no mercy. He stood at an imposing height of 6'4" and his torso was ripped. It was also riddled with scars.

"That was unexpected. Kind of reminds me of the soutaicho" said Gin as he stroked his chin.

"That senile old fuck hasn't got shit on me. While he has strength, I have something so much better…" said Kagirinai. As he finished he disappeared and reappeared behind Gin. As he did approximately 21 low ranking shinigami around them fell with cries of pain as their bones snapped.

"My specialty was never with a zanpakutō, but instead that of Hakudo and Kido. However that doesn't mean I don't have good skills" said Kagirinai as he disappeared again to reappear to the right of Gin.

"This will not end well" said Gin as his asskicking began again.

...

(Back with Ichigo)

"Why don't you just give up boy" said Byakuya as he was slowly losing his patience.

"Because it's more fun to piss in your porridge" retorted Ichigo as he jumped over Soifon and kicked Byakuya in the face.

"Ok, I'm really getting pissed off here" said Soifon.

"Better than being pissed on" said Ichigo with a cheeky grin. That actually got her to crack a grin of her own despite the situation.

"You can cut the cheek you know" she said.

"But that would ruin a perfectly good ass" he said looking at his ass with a frown. Soifon couldn't help but chuckle and even Byakuya had to smirk at the play on words. However it didn't last long as he became business less than three seconds later.

"You have irked me for the last time boy. It is time I finish this, prepare yourself. Bankai" said Byakuya as he dropped his sword point first into the ground. Instead of sticking it sank into the ground and disappeared. Ichigo actually became slightly worried when he saw the two rows of gargantuan blades rise up from the ground.

"Fuck me" he said. The blades burst into millions of sakura petals right before his very eyes.

"Fuck me sideways" he said just before he narrowly avoided the tendrils of extremely sharp blades.

"Guess I'll have to take it up a notch now, Batsu Kanshiki" called Ichigo releasing his second blade. His left hand wore the gauntlet as he wielded Zangetsu with his right.

"I didn't know you could use two zanpakutō in shikai at the same time" said Soifon as she looked at her own shikai and saw a resemblance between it and Kanshiki.

'Oi Suzumebachi, didn't you say that you had a sister zanpakutō' asked Soifon curiously.

_"Yes I do, but I haven't seen her in such a long time"_ replied the tiny fairy sadly.

'Her name wouldn't have been Kanshiki, would it' asked Soifon her curiosity peaked.

_"Yes it was! How did you know"_ asked Suzumebachi stunned.

"That's the name the kid called to release his second zanpakutō' replied Soifon.

"Hey ryoka, which of those two blades was originally yours" asked Soifon while Ichigo dodged another tendril of blades.

"Why do you want to know" asked Ichigo, who never took his eyes off Byakuya.

"I just want to confirm something" she said.

"Zangetsu was my first zanpakutō, and Kanshiki I got after I killed Zaraki" replied Ichigo as he slashed at Byakuya.

'Well that at least explains why you didn't know where she was' said Soifon with a sweatdrop.

_"Use me to strike Kanshiki, I want to talk with my sister for a moment"_ said Suzumebachi without her usual hyper energy. It actually made Soifon shiver at how serious she sounded. She complied and struck right on the blades.

...

(Inside the Swordscape (AN: Inside a swordscape zanpakutō spirits will have normal speech))

Suzumebachi floated around in a barren wasteland filled with rivers of molten lava. The occasional outcropping of rock spewed more of the viscous molten rock at random times. In the distance was a gargantuan mountain that seemed to float roughly a mile above the ground. On the mountain was a paradise of lush, green, fruit bearing trees. Pastures with multitudes of animals and plants dotted around it and at the very top was a palace of pure marble.

"*Whistle* Little sis did some serious remodeling since I last saw her" said Suzumebachi to herself.

"That I did nee chan. Tell me what you think of our battlefield" asked Kanshiki as she gestured around their surroundings.

"Nice, very nice. I assume you did this so that your palace doesn't get wrecked when you have an unruly visitor" asked Suzumebachi curiously.

"Yes, and it also reflects my elements as well. Earth and fire, a devastating combination if used properly" said Kanshiki as she watched another gout of lava burst from a pillar.

"A nice touch with the pillars as well. From what I can tell it's kind of like being judged worthy of heaven or banished into the depths of hell" said Suzumebachi.

"I was going for that. You know psychology is half the battle. If my enemies believe I can send them to a hellish plain than they believe I have powers akin to a kami. Most of them would be so psyched out they couldn't concentrate on actually fighting me" said Kanshiki.

"It also goes along with you name, 'Judgment'. Very clever little sister. But for the real reason I'm here, why have you betrayed us" asked the little fairy sadly.

"I did not betray you. You can blame this on Zaraki if you want. Never learning my name, never even listening to me. The bastard even had the gall to give me to someone else. Though I have to say it was at least someone worthy of wielding me. I must follow my wielder. Ichigo became my wielder by right of conquest when Zaraki bestowed me to him with his dying breath. I'll tell you this now though sister, do not fight Kenpachi Kurosaki. He is stronger than you can ever imagine, and his power will keep increasing by magnitudes. When Kenpachi gave Ichigo his name and me, he also gave him a boost of power that doubled his original spiritual pressure. Couple that with the fact that he has learned BOTH Zangetsus' and my Bankai. Right now he is holding back, testing himself to find his level. When he finally decides to fight for real, get Soifon away from him, because he will not pull a punch simply because she is a woman. Soifon will die, because she will face her worst opponent, a master of his own blades" said Kanshiki with total seriousness in her voice. Before the fairy could respond she felt a tugging sensation on her back and was flung from the swordscape and back into her own.

...

(Back in the real world)

Soifon pulled back just as Ichigo was swinging the massive form of Zangetsu, nearly clipping her cheek. She moved a safe distanced back and observed Byakuya attempt to kill him once again with his Bankai.

_"Soifon, do not reengage that man. I just had a very informative talk with my little sister. To put it simply he is holding back, and if you keep fighting him when he gets serious, you will die"_ said Suzumebachi.

'How can you be certain' asked Soifon curiously.

_"What do you call knowing the Bankai of BOTH Zanpakutō, yet still only using Shikai? My little sister is known for never telling a lie, so anything she says is true. I think the best thing we can do right now is assist Ichimaru, and let Byakuya get himself killed. You are my first and only priority Shaolin Fon, no matter how much we disagree, you are my partner and all I do is in your best interest"_ said Suzumebachi in a voice that Soifon had never heard before. In was dead serious, absolutely nothing like the hyperactive fairy she usually deals with.

'Alright I'll trust you. You have always fought with me, and our relationship is a two way street. Now I'll fight as you suggest' said Soifon as she leapt away.

...

Ok peoples here is my most recent chapter for this fic. As you can see I'm trying to have a few different angles here. Now before anyone bitches about my OC being a Marty Stu, he is not all powerful. He is strong yes, perhaps in a middle ground between captain and vice captain. The only reason he was able to beat Gin like he did was pure surprise and a lot of speed. Then once he had his zanpakutō it was just a matter of transference of power. Now you all know the drill review or flame, ja ne.


End file.
